Akeru
by godlet2b
Summary: Does the name Kaiba mean anything to you' Shizuka frowned, shaking her head 'i told you i-' but she stopped as ice blue eyes flashed before her, pain shot through her head as she fell to 1 knee ppl rushing forward. 'Thats very interesting' Mokuba mused
1. Shogai

A/N Welcome to my third and newest yu-gi-oh fan fiction as of November. 21st. Just a warning for younger writers, this story is rated R for a reason, not because I'm scared it will get taken off the site if it's rated any lower, but because it needs to be rated R. There is a lot of talk about drugs, alcohol, and sex. The content of this story (in my opinion) is probably at the very least for NO ONE younger than 14. If you feel it won't bother you than, be all means, read it, but if you think it will be to 'descriptive' for your taste then stop now because I don't want you to go whining to the big people. This is you're warning. Now then, if you are going to continue reading this, let me know through a review what you think. And I'm sorry if I didn't write the getting high part perfectly, what can I say, I've never done it. Anyway, This story is written by me, and edited by Senna (phoenix firerose). She helped me write a few parts because I'm slightly more innocent than this story. Righto, enjoy!

****

Update- September 3rd 2004 I've come to the conclusion that this story has gone quite a bit further into descriptions and touchy subjects that I really intended so I'm offering another warning for you. This story includes some very touchy subjects such as smoking, drinking, drugs, abortions, suicide, over doses and rape so should any of these things bother you please return to the story list and pick a different story because this one isn't for you.

Disclaimer: hence the word FAN fiction…

Chapter title- Life

Akeru

Shogai

Drugs are my life. Nicotine is my best friend, alcohol is like my brother. That's how things go in this place. I live in a shit-hole city known as Domino. Everyone drinks, everyone smokes, and everyone does drugs. If you don't, you are what you might call a loser, a freak, a moronic idiot all of those good things. That's not true at all; the people who don't do that crap are the people with brains. The ones who aren't complete morons, total fools, idiots.

I however, didn't know that when my brother got us adopted by some rich bastard after a stupid game of chess. I went willingly, anything to get my sorry ass out of that goddamn orphanage. Now I'm feeling I would have been better off staying there. I wouldn't be the younger brother of the youngest and richest CEO in Japan… but at least I'd probably be sober for more than 48 hours at a time.

That's right, Domino has fucked me right up. It's like I said, drugs are my life. The funny thing about it is that I've gotten smart since I started doing all the shit. I know it's bad now… but I'm not smart enough yet because I don't quit. Why would I? I've got no motivation, no one telling me to, nothing stopping me from doing them. It doesn't help that I have almost an unlimited money supply to buy it all with. No, poor would be better for me. Even in this shit hole town, if I was at least poor I wouldn't be able to buy that crap all the time.

Okay so you get the drift that I'm a fucked up drug smoking moron. But you're probably wondering why am I recording this, right? Because, I don't want anyone else to screw up like me. I've never worked a day in my life, and I probably never will. I'll spend the rest of my life getting kicked out of bars every Friday and Saturday night. And I'll also spend the rest of my life eating out of my brother's hands because I can't finish school due to constantly being high. You've all heard the song… they say something about 'but then I got high?' Well that's my life, I swear to god I am going to do something and then… well then I get high.

Story of my life: drugs, alcohol and a bit of drunken sex now and then. Yah, you heard me, sex. I'm 16 years old and I've already fucked the living brains out of at least 6 girls that I can remember. I'm surprised I'm not half dead now by some stupid STD (sexually transmitted disease). The biggest problem I get by doing that is they come back the next day and expect something serious is going on. More than once (twice actually) I've taken some innocent 15 year old virgin into the room at a party, seduced her, had some of the best sex in the world and then had to tell her the next day I was drunk and every thing I said was a lie.

But I'm not going to lie to you, I don't like it anymore than they do. But I can't help it anymore. I'm addicted, to all of it. The drugs. The alcohol. The sex. Everything. My brother wonders where he went wrong some times. He'd probably kick me out if things hadn't gone just the way they had. Drunk or not I'm still his little brother and I'm all he's got. He can't bring himself to kick me out, sometimes when I'm sober and I can clearly think about it I wish he could. Maybe a couple weeks on the street with no money would dry me out and I could get back up on my feet again.

I'm dreaming in color, it'll never happen, he'd never kick me out and I'll never get dried out. Unless by some miracle I'm sent something worth going through that pain, but it'll never happen. And unfortunately I know that, which is why I'm heading to a party right now. I know I shouldn't, I've got school on Monday, but its Saturday, and it's a tradition.

Speaking of school, I failed that last year. I failed grade 10 because I was much more interested in getting high. I still am, but I put a little more effort into it now. I do have a brain, if I didn't I wouldn't be recording this. If I live long enough to look back at it in ten years then I'll be happy and if I don't, then my brother will find it and at least he'll know I know what I'm doing is wrong and that I do regret it but I can't help it. I argue with him almost everyday, tell him I think it's cool and that I love it, but if you're watching this right now I want you to know I think it's all a load of crap. And if I'm dead, then I'm sorry, but at least know I didn't die incredibly stupid. I'm addicted to drugs and sex just like you're addicted to your god damn work.

But I'm not blaming you big brother, I'm not blaming you for anything, this was all my choice. And I know it's all shit and I'm just making up excuses and I'm sorry if I went out and over dosed and killed myself on you, honest I am.

…………………..

Mokuba jumped out of his red jeep and did what he did every time. First he popped the trunk and disconnected the battery. If he was going to get drunk, the very least he could do for himself was not let himself drive pissed out of his mind. Then he locked the doors and hid the keys in his gas tank. When he came out of that house he would either be sober enough to drive or so drunk he wouldn't remember how to open the car door much less look for the key. That's how it always worked, he made sure. The very first party he had ever gone to that's what he had done. As the parties kept on coming he made sure he always did that. If he was going to be an idiot, the least he could do was be a responsible idiot. He was willing to risk his own life, doing drugs and drinking until he passed out, but he wasn't willing to risk the lives of others by driving drunk and possible killing them as well.

With all that done, Mokuba walked in the front door of a fair sized yellow house. The first room he walked into was the living room. Despite the bottles that already littered that floor he could still tell that that was the living room due to a black, slightly faded and torn couch and a small TV with bent wires sticking out the top. _I didn't know they still made these things…_ Mokuba thought, touching the end of the wire with his index finger and recoiling quickly as a short shock was sent through his finger. He rubbed his index finger with his thumb, it was sticky. Obviously someone, already fully into what was probably a fairly regular drunken state and poured his… Mokuba sniffed his finger, Canadian beer all over the TV.

"HHEEYY!" said a loud thunderous voice from across the room. "Mokuba!"

Mokuba looked up, smirked slightly and walked over to his three friends. He silently noted that Jason, a tall blonde guy, was already blitzed beyond all memory and stoned as well. Brett was well on his way to being totally whacked, Mokuba gritted his teeth slightly as he saw a little dribble of blood running down his arm. He'd been into the heroine already, which was one drug Mokuba didn't do too often. He only did it when he was already too drunk or stoned to know what he was doing. Bryson was still fine though, a little buzzed but that was all.

"You're late," Bryson put on a slightly smirk. "You haven't had a single drink yet have you? It's not too late to go home…"

"I know," Mokuba replied but shook his head. "Was thinking about it, but then I also thought about the fact I haven't gotten in a nice little girls pants in almost a month." They both laughed. Mokuba didn't find it all that funny though. Because it wasn't funny, none of this was. But he laughed along as if he DID think it was funny, it was all part of this fucked up way of life they were living.

"Mokuba you mother fucker are you still sober?" Jason demanded, putting his face rather close to Mokuba's. Mokuba quickly turned his face.

"Oh God Jason, do I smell like that when I'm smashed?" Mokuba asked pushing him away slightly.

"We all smell the same, Mokuba, all the same," Bryson smiled slightly. Mokuba wondered about that one. He could have sworn Bryson was gay… even when he was sober he acted a little too feminine for Mokuba's taste.

"Get this bastard a drink!" Jason shouted to the first person who walked by. People knew Jason, because he was at almost every single party, every single day of the week. He demanded a drink, he got a drink. He was 21 and his liver was already failing him, Mokuba kind of felt sorry for him sometimes. He was with a different girl almost every night, sometimes he was so drunk he even got tricked by them drag queens and took it up the ass a few times. Mokuba promised himself he'd swear off the entire party thing if he ever did that to himself.

Mokuba accepted the beer from the girl who brought it to him. _Well, here we go again,_ he sighed slightly and raised the brown tinted bottle to his lips. 1/4…1/2…3/4… done. It was getting that easy, not a good sign really. But Mokuba was still perfectly fine. It took more than one beer even chugged as fast as that to get him totally blitzed. This time he worked his way to the kitchen and found himself the Tylenol bottle. He grabbed one; that was his limit. It got him going a bit faster but wasn't enough to kill him. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Kokanee, all beer was crap but of them all this was the best.

"Here we go, I'm coming to see you in Never, Never land," He mumbled, and smiled slightly at his own stupid joke. He popped the Tylenol in his mouth and filled his mouth with beer. He quickly washed the Tylenol down and then chugged the rest. Mokuba quickly walked back out into the party, hoping to find himself one, a chick for the evening, that wasn't too bad before he totally went out of it. Tylenol really could get a guy going.

"There we go…" Bryson said in his slightly faggish tone. "Mokuba has joined the party."

"Oh yah, and am I going to feel this in the morning," Mokuba said, shutting his eyes and shaking his head slightly as the first wave of dizziness came over him. He stumbled back slightly, but to his luck it happened to be into a pretty little blonde who was already partially drunk. Mokuba smirked slightly at his own good fortune and held up his beer bottle. "Cheers," he said quietly in her ear and then smashed his bottle against hers. She immediately knew who he was. That was his standard greeting. He'd done it once by accident and ever since then he did it on purpose. He wasn't nearly as well known as Jason, but people knew him when he did that.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mokuba Kaiba, what are you doing in a slum like this?" she asked, her voice slightly slurred.

"Looking to get laid actually," Mokuba smirked slightly.

"What will I get outta the deal?" she asked stumbling slightly.

"Laid?" Mokuba suggested. The blonde threw her head back and laughed loudly. Mokuba quickly caught her as she nearly fell into their mesh of broken glass, but he too stumbled slightly as the second wave came to roll over him, this one slightly harder. He blinked a few times and then held his eyes shut tightly.

"Oh poor baby, you aren't even drunk yet," she said, running her long finger through his long black hair. "This part sucks hey?"

"Especially when Tylenol is involved," Mokuba mumbled shaking his head one more time.

"You cheat, that's the easy way."

"Yah well, when your liver can withstand as much as mine sometimes you gotta cheat."

The girl just nodded and pointed to the kitchen, "Take me that way, you broke my drink." Mokuba smirked slightly and did as he was told. They worked their way through the crowd that had gotten exceptionally large since they'd first bumped into each other and then stepped into the kitchen. Mokuba gagged slightly as some freaky looking red head threw up in the sink. He quickly dodged a rather tall guy and a girl as they worked their way towards the wall. They were attached at the lips, but the girl was attempting to undo his belt.

They finally reached the sink. Mokuba lifted his new blonde friend easily and set her on the counter. She stared at him with a dumb look, "You ever tried that?"

"Tried what?"

"Sex on a wall," she said, a slightly amused tone.

"Nope, you?"

"I'd like to," she smiled slightly.

Mokuba grinned and handed her a bottle. She unscrewed the top and raised it to her lips. She chugged half of it, Mokuba just watched. Then she stopped and breathed heavily. Mokuba gave a small smirk, and chugged the entire thing. She smiled slightly as he walked towards her, spread her legs slightly and he placed himself in-between them.

"Counters to high, damn eh'?" he smirked. She just smiled. Mokuba moved his face towards her, she tipped her face forwards slightly, pressing her forehead against his and shook her head.

"I'm not that drunk yet, hun."

Mokuba didn't say anything. His hand moved from her knee, up her thigh and slid under her skirt. She quickly removed it, a slightly nervous look on her face. Mokuba looked up, into her green eyes. "Tell me luv, are you a virgin?" Mokuba was almost done. He could feel his brain abandoning him again. Everything from here on in was done entirely by impulse. He examined her face slightly and then laughed as her cocky expression changed to one of fear. "I'll be gentle, I promise." She shook her head and tried to push him away but he quickly pressed his lips against her and dropped his empty bottle. His hands immediately went to her neck so she couldn't pull away. What was left of his brain screamed at him to let go of the struggling virgin, but it was overpowered.

When he finally did pull back he looked into her bright green eyes. They were now puffy and red, her cheeks wet from tears. Mokuba smiled slightly and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "You're lucky," he said placing his hands on her knees. "You got a nice one today. You play guys like that very often and soon enough you'll get raped. Just a warning for ya babe. Next time, they probably won't be as nice."

Mokuba grabbed himself another beer, and drank about half of it. He walked out of the kitchen and slowly felt what was left of his consciousness diminish. He was no longer Mokuba Kaiba, but a drunken bastard like all the rest. That girl had been lucky he hadn't had one more drink or she probably would have been raped.

Mokuba found his friends and threw five dollars at Brett. Brett handed him rolled up little sheet of paper. Mokuba pulled the beer bottle shaped lighter from his pocket and lit his new toy. He breathed deeply, inhaling through his nose. His body immediately became warm, he shuddered happily. A smile spread across his face as every thing became slightly blurry.

He inhaled, drank in the smoke, and felt it move through his mouth and then flow into his lungs. Warmth came from chest, he felt as the chemicals moved out through his limbs like a warm calm wave. Rolling out into his arms, slowly find its way to his fingertips. It was always the same, yet it was always new, just like everything he did now. He went to parties, drank, did drugs and slept with chicks, he did it over and over again, yet it wasn't tiring. Sure it got a little predictable at times but it was all the same fun.

"Bliss isn't it brother," Brett smiled.

"Oh you better believe it," Mokuba laughed slightly. He finished his smoke and then sighed. "Well I'm off to find myself a woman."

And that he did. "Oh, if it isn't Mokuba Kaiba, at it again…" the girl smirked slightly as he placed his large hands on her hips. "I saw you with your little friend earlier…"

"Old friends are best," he said, his voice slightly slurred.

"Oh I dunno Mokuba, being the rich bastard you are I think you can easily go find yourself someone better…"

"Ain't no one better than you Ash… ahalee… Ashlee! I knew it would come."

Ashlee smirked slightly. "Okay, you win, you were good, let's have another go at it, what do you think bud?"

"I always knew I liked you," a dumb look crossed his face as his placed both hands around her backside and squeezed her firm butt. She smiled slightly, kissing him gently on the lips. She took his hand and led him up the short staircase and entered the third room on the left. She gently closed the door behind him and watched as he finished what was left of his drink and collapsed, half asleep on the bed.

"Don't fail me now," She smirked slightly and began to loosen his belt from the position she had taken, straddling his legs. He just lay for a few moments before reaching one hand down and unloosening it easily with one yank. She frowned slightly before sliding her hands up his shirt and then lifting it easily over his head.

"No," he said sharply as she began to pull at his pants. "You first, I wanna see you while I think I should still be able to remember it." Ashlee just nodded and stripped for him and then finally after he stared at her for a few moments with a dumb look on his face he allowed her to pull off his pants. Together they had sex, twice actually, before Mokuba finally lost all consciousness. Ashlee smirked slightly and checked to make sure he was still alive before re-dressing and heading back out into the party. It had died slightly, but everyone was still pretty into it as Mokuba slept, undisturbed by dreams for the rest of the night.

…………………

"Where is that little shit?" Seto Kaiba growled to himself quietly as he drove around in search of his younger brothers red jeep. This was like him, to be gone all night and still be missing at 2 in the afternoon. And despite that fact he was always okay Kaiba almost always went looking for him. It was unfortunate that he had to do it himself. He tried to keep the fact that his younger brother was a drug addict quiet and therefore couldn't send some of his underlings to do it for him.

Should his little brother's little 'outings' go public the Kaiba family would be destroyed. Kaiba corp. would go under within the week and then Mokuba would probably be taken away. He was sixteen yes, that made him legally able to chose where he lived but if he needed rehab then he would be sent there and then a restraining order would be put on Seto, claiming he wasn't able to care for the boy and it was his fault he was what he was now. Despite how Kaiba disapproved of Mokuba's habits, he couldn't bare to part with him. Their conversations usually ended with Mokuba storming out, but he still loved him. They were no longer the great Kaiba brothers of the past but Kaiba wouldn't disown his little brother no matter how hard it got. He could come home drunk every day of the week and Kaiba would always allow him back in the mansion.

Though it was getting harder each time Kaiba had to go looking for him. He was getting more irritable every time he found Mokuba passed out on someone's living room floor, or by his jeep, or in bed with some girl he had probably never met before. Kaiba couldn't see where he got it. He had never done any of those things, so it obviously hadn't been because of Kaiba's influence.

Kaiba had no idea of what Domino was really like for the teenage population. He had spent his entire childhood learning about computers from their evil adopted father. He had never been able to live a normal life, and never had he been able to go to a normal school. Mokuba had wanted too however, once their adopted father had been found plastered to the cement beneath his 5th story window. Kaiba had allowed him, and that's when the problems had began forming. For the first years he still maintained his role as Kaiba's obedient little brother but then things started to change. Just after he entered high school. He had aced his entrance exam and then failed the first grade of High School.

After pulling several strings Kaiba had gotten him to pass into the next grade, but then he had refused and gone back to do all his year ten classes again. Said he didn't want to pass high school because of 'Seto's stupid money' were his exact words actually. Kaiba had agreed after a lengthy discussion with this younger brother. He had been convinced that Mokuba was going to change back, and his grades had indeed gone up… from a 40% to a 80%. Unfortunately Kaiba no longer had any influence over his younger brother. Anything he wanted from him he has to gain by force and Kaiba disliked doing that to his little brother.

"There you are you moron," Kaiba mumbled pulling up behind his brothers red jeep. He quickly locked all his doors and set the alarm, this was a less than friendly neighborhood. He looked up at the two story yellow house in front of him. It was incredibly small and disgustingly filthy. But he entered the house, as he did every time. Kaiba stepped over unconscious bodies, and cringed as he was forced to step in a puddle of beer and glass. Kaiba checked the first floor first, and when Mokuba wasn't there he headed upstairs.

There was no one in the first room, a young girl, probably no older than 13 was crying, naked, on the bed in the second and sure enough Mokuba was sprawled out on the bed in room number three. Kaiba stormed him, slamming the door behind him, which caused his younger brother to stir slightly, but he did not awake. Kaiba contemplated pulling the blanket off him and then decided against it, assuming his brother had no clothes on.

Kaiba reached his hand out to his younger brother, hesitated a moment, not knowing who he had screwed this time, but then continued. He grabbed his shoulder and shook him awake.

_Light… so I lived again…_

"Mokuba wake up you little shit."

_And big brother's back to get me again…_

"Open you're eyes you little fucker."

Kaiba shook Mokuba slightly, violent pains shot rapidly through his body. He tried to turn, but found his bottom half was rather sour. _I guess I played a little rough last night…_ Mokuba thought, trying to remember what had happened and who it had been with. Kaiba shook him again and Mokuba groaned. "Oh god," he mumbled. "Just let me die…"

"One of these days I won't be to surprised if you do."

"Thanks for all your support Seto, now piss off, my dick hurts."

"Oh that's sick. Get the fuck outta bed, last thing I need is for the press to find out about this."

"If that's all that matters to you then why don't you just tell them I died falling out a window and forget about me."

"I'd love to little brother, but I can't. Oh god, you are a mess," Kaiba jumped back slightly as Mokuba rolled over and revealed blood on the sheets.

Mokuba groaned slightly and lifted the blankets, examining the situation, "Ashlee you little shit," Mokuba mumbled. "I always knew she bit, but I'm always to pissed by the time she finds me to do much about it.

"Oh god," Kaiba gagged slightly at the thought. He quickly walked over to the door and picked Mokuba's clothes up and threw them at him. "I'll wait outside."

"I could be awhile…" Mokuba mumbled and made a lame attempt to roll on his stomach. The idea was quickly abolished as sharp pains were sent shooting through his thighs. "Oh god…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and left the room. He quickly exited the house and jumped into his sanitary vehicle, which is where he hid for the next two hours, waiting for Mokuba to regain what was left of his brain cells. Kaiba couldn't help but smirk slightly as he came waddling out of the house.

"Shut the fuck up," Mokuba mumbled as he slowly climbed into the vehicle beside Kaiba.

"I didn't say a word…" Kaiba mumbled driving away as quickly as he could.

A/N Soooo, what do you think? I realize I butchered Mokuba, but I'll put him back together don't worry. I'm not overly sure how long this story is going to be… not to terribly long, but I don't think it will be any less than ten chapters. The chapters in this fic are not as long as my other ones, because with fics like these, you just don't want to drag things out. Anyway… let me know… good, bad, delete, whatever you think. If no one likes it the I highly doubt I'll keep it up. Chapter two is maybe… 35% finished and if I get even one person who likes it, just to let you know the next chapter will be up in two weeks.


	2. Hairu Mayaku

**Hours and hours of planning and thinking and writing to get this done and half decent for you guys. The problem with this fic is you gotta be in just the right mood to get it right… to get it just right. It's still not quite like I'd like it to be… bu ti think you guys will like it, this chapter is what we call fore shadowing… if you guys figure it out, feel free to ask me if you are right… discreetly, but try not to ruin it for everyone who haven't figure it out. Discreetly, for those who don't know means like sneakily… smartly lol… instead of asking like… what time is it you could ask something like, What shapes that ticker in?? haha, bad example lol, what can you do?? Anyway, I'm sooo sorry this chapter is three days late, but I was honestly going to update Friday, but I wasn't quite done, same with Saturday, but I had an x-mas party and then on Sunday… I updated lol. Please forgive me… just for you guys I made it a bit longer… lol!!**

Hairu; Mayaku

Well, I did get laid… I think I could have chosen a better woman though. Let's just say… she's fierce. You know how female grasshoppers like chew off the male grasshoppers' heads when she's done with them? Well the chic I found last night is like that… only she chooses *cough* the other head. God, I can't believe I went with her again. I'm more of an idiot than I thought. But I'm not here to talk about my stupid choices… well yes actually I am, but not to complain about them.

My brother had to come and get me again. I realize it hurt for him to have to do that, but the fact that he's always mentions the newspapers, or the press doesn't feel too hot either. I can't really expect him to feel sorry for me, I do it to myself and I know I do, but the way he says it when he comes and gets me "if the press finds out about this blah, blah" I feel… like he doesn't really care that I'm killing myself. Like the only reason he comes and finds me is so no one else can find me first. Not because he's worried I might have really done it this time, but because he doesn't want to ruin his company. I feel… ashamed of.

Can't blame him though, I'd be ashamed of me too. What I do is really horrible. I remember the little blonde virgin… I… if I had been even a little more drunk I would have raped her. Like, that's horrible. I hate even having to think that I might do something like that. I think the press would have found out as I went to jail for sexual assault. Ugh, I can't believe that. I wish I could stop, but I just can't.

Honest to God I would go through anything to not have to deal with these killer hangovers at least twice a week. I can't help it when you're addicted, you're addicted. There's nothing I can do. I haven't got the motivation to quite, and it's fun. I enjoy the feeling of having no real control over anything I do. It's horrible I know, but I do. And unless by some miracle I find something, or someone, worth stopping for then it's not going to happen.

But I do have some good news for you. First thing, it's been a week and my member is generally healed. Even I had to laugh at myself when I waddled into school on Monday. I can't believe I even went, actually, and the excuse "some chic chewed on my dick" wouldn't get me out of gym class. So I just skipped it. The gym Teacher, Mr. Niotaki doesn't take any excuse. If you don't change, you still play, if you've got a broken leg, then hobble around the gym. He doesn't care, and that excuse probably would have killed him laughing. Asshole, I hate the bastard, he still makes you play when you have the worst of hangovers still clinging to you from Saturday night. Then again, I probably would too, try to teach them a lesson.

See what I mean? I am smart. I can see what he's trying to do, and if I wasn't such an idiot from Friday at around 9 o'clock to Sunday until… well until I wake up then I might stop doing it. But I am, that's a fact, nothing I can do about it. I think Seto would at least be happy about the fact I know I'm being stupid.

At least I think so, sometimes I wonder if he even cares anymore. I'm sure he does, I mean he's my older brother, I'm sure you've all heard the stories of the infamous Seto Kaiba and his tag-along little brother, who happens to be the only person he shows any compassion to. Well, that's all old news. It used to be like that, until Gozaburo died and I asked to go to an actual school, so I could make some friends my own age. Things kept trekking and then… then I got into high school. I aced my entrance exam, so Jonan high school was excited to have me onboard. But then, slowly all the year ten students fell into the high school trends, I was no different. And my grades faltered with the more school I missed, I was constantly being called to the councilor. For some reason the school thinks I'm still brilliant because despite the classes I miss I always get a hundred on all the tests and assignments I do, do. Yah, I was blessed with my brother's brains, but not his will power. On top of that my average is 80%, I don't know how I did it but I got on the honor roll. So they still think I'm brilliant. Maybe I am, but I don't care.

I suppose I should probably tell you the actual reason I'm doing this. I'm scared… but I'm not all at the same time. I understand that if anything happens to me it's my own fault and I'm sorry Seto but… I think I'm going to die.

~*~*~*~*~

"Here we go," Mokuba said, snapping the lid on his gas tank shut. Another party, another weekend, more booze, but no sex this weekend. Mokuba had decided to retire from that for the next few weekends due to obvious problems. He wasn't really in the mood either way, if he really wanted it, he'd still get it. But he didn't, he tried his best to avoid that, but it felt so damn good.

As Mokuba walked up to the large grey house he could hear a loud techno sort of bass playing. He could see chicks dancing in and out of view through the screen door directly in front of him. He grabbed the door handle, sighed once before pressing the button on the metal handle and pulling the door open.

He took two steps into the house before he already had a girl attached to his waist. She seemed particularly wasted but one look into her eyes and Mokuba could tell that she wasn't. She didn't really say anything, just danced around him, he smirked slightly as she pulled her shirt down further, revealing as much cleavage as she could manage while still wearing a shirt.

"Why don't you just take it off?" Mokuba suggested as one eyebrow rose. The girl frowned slightly before grabbing for the hem of her shirt and pulling it up. "No, no," Mokuba said quickly, pushing it back down. "I was only kidding."

"You're Mokuba," She said, quietly.

"Uhh, yah that'd be me," Mokuba said, he was unsure of where the conversation was going.

"You're the younger brother of the richest men in Japan…" she mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Where is this going?" Mokuba asked.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a nobody, I've wanted to talk to you since the first time I ever saw you and even more when I found out who you were but I always thought you'd push me away. That you were too good for me. I've saved myself for you, until the day you noticed me. They said you liked virgins, so I save myself for you!" She was getting a little excited.

Mokuba recoiled just a little bit. _Ugh, stalker…_ he thought. He quickly recovered when pain flashed through her eyes. It was obvious that this chick was overly obsessed with him and was using her supposable 'drunkenness' as an excuse for clinging to him, and if he rejects her she'll probably claim to be drunk. _Should have waited until I was drunk too…_ he thought.

"Umm, well that's real nice of you…?" Mokuba gave her a questioning look.

"Mayaku," she said excitedly.

"Right, and how old are you?"

"16."

__

Well that's not so bad… she's hot too. Mokuba thought, looking her over. She was kind of short, with shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a tight leather tank top with one of the shortest leather skirt he had ever seen. Mokuba cocked his head to one side, considering it, but he just wasn't in the mood. Neither was his dick, it would be a painful experience for both of them. _Well, I can at least make the most I can outta her this weekend… maybe I'll see her again next weekend,_ Mokuba thought, a small smile appearing on his face. _But this one will really expect something serious after that little speech…_ _Oh well, blow her off like the rest_.

"Right well, how about this. Right now I'm a little sore," he said pointing to the lower part of his body. "Got a fierce one last week but how about this, let me get a couple drinks and maybe in a bit we can head up and see what we can accomplish that don't involve my dick."

Mayaku bit her bottom lip but nodded, turning bright red, "But… later?"

"Sure, later, next time I see you, I'll make sure to reserve you a seat right hear," He said pulling her closer to him and sliding his hand up her skirt. She didn't move, just nodded, blushing bright red. Mokuba couldn't help but smile, she was just so damn cute. _Humor her…_ he thought as he grasped her chin gently, kissing her lightly. He could feel the heat on her cheeks as he rubbed one thumb gently against it. He could help but smirk slightly; this was an interesting turn of events. "Come on," he said pulling away, wrapping one arm around her and leading her towards the kitchen, that was usually where the booze was.

"That one's cute," Brett stated from where he stood in his totally gooned state.

"What can I say, when you got it, you got it," Mokuba shrugged handing her over to Brett while he went to get them drinks. He grabbed a beer and a cooler from the fridge, he assumed she drank coolers, most chicks do. Then he walked back out into the particularly large living room. "Hey fuck off," Mokuba said snatching Mayaku back from Brett who had one hand up her skirt. She seemed slightly scared, but didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Feels good doesn't it, little one?" Brett asked smirking. She didn't answer.

"Leave her alone you shit head, she's only 16," Mokuba said handing her a drink.

"You're only 16 too you know," Jason countered. "Hand her over here, I'll give her a real thrill," Jason said reaching his hands out, Mokuba quickly twisted her out off the way before her grabbed her breasts. "Come on; let the master do his job."

"No way, you're a fuck head, you'll hurt her," Mokuba said opening his beer.

"I'll be gentle," Jason said, grabbing for her again but stumbling half way through.

"She doesn't want you, man," Mokuba shook his head, and quickly chugged his beer.

"She a virgin?" Brett asked. Mokuba nodded, sliding two fingers down the back of her skirt. "Now you really gotta give her to me, those ones are the best."

"I know, that's why she's mine," Mokuba said, punching him in the side of the head as he grabbed for her again. "Piss off you assholes, she's just a kid, you're scaring her."

"Just a kid and you're gonna fuck her," Bryson said, putting in his word.

"Not like you want her you gay bastard," Jason said, his voice slurred.

"Wait here," Mokuba said, removing his arm from around Mayaku and heading back into the kitchen for more booze. He was slightly surprised when she actually stayed. He probably shouldn't have made her stay either. When Jason finally did get a hold of her there wouldn't be much she could do.

"Come on baby, I'll make you feel good," Jason said from where he was positioned, on his knees, one hand on her hip the other pulling at the hem of her skirt. Mayaku just shook her head, pushing his head back.

"I said fuck off you bastard," Mokuba said using his knees to push him over. He quickly grabbed Mayaku's wrist before she nearly went down with him.

"Hey! She shaves," Jason squealed from where he was positioned on the ground.

__

Even Better… Mokuba thought as he kicked Jason's arm away as it slid up the side of her thigh. Slightly annoyed now, Mokuba grabbed the first half decent looking chick he could find and thrust her at Jason. "Fuck her," Mokuba said, replacing his arm around Mayaku's waist and leading her into the kitchen where he finished his beer, grabbed three more and then led her down the hallway.

The first room was obviously occupied; feminine screams could be heard through the walls. The second one however appeared to be vacant. Wasn't much of a surprise, the party was barely started, though it really hadn't. As Mayaku sat down on the bed, Mokuba pulled his shirt over his head and lit a cigarette. The room was dark, and all that could really be seen of anyone was their silhouette.

Mayaku felt her body heat up from where she sat, watching Mokuba puff his cigarette, with no shirt on. She shuddered slightly as he blew it out, creating a sort of mist around himself. He was hot, beyond her. The perfect specimen, she was ready for him now, she was slightly disappointed it wasn't going to happen.

Mayaku's perfect scene was ruined, however, when a man stumbled out of the closet, along with a huge cloud of smoke. Mayaku cough slightly as the cloud hit her and spun around onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow that was conveniently there.

"What the hell is that?" Mokuba asked, looking at what the man was holding out to him. He switched his cigarette in the other hand as the man held out what looked like a hand rolled cigarette to him.

"S'called Boom, its better than being high off ten pounds of marijuana. Its like flying try it, one breath and then it's like BOOM and your soaring." the man insisted, pulling out a lighter. Mokuba could see from the way the man's eyes seemed to be completely out of focus and the way he looked around a bit dazed and couldn't seem to get the lighter into Mokuba's outstretched hand that this stuff was no joke.

"Sure… how much do I owe you?"

"It's free this time, I'm sure you'll love it, come and find me if you ever want some more. The name's Go'on," with that he wandered out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Interesting…" Mokuba said setting it on the bed side table. "I'll try that later, but right now…" he looked at Mayaku who was sitting on the bed, propped up on her elbows, looking very serene. Mokuba raised his smoke to his lips one last time, inhaled, exhaled, ripped off the end and threw it on the table along with his other new treat. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Mokuba asked as he placed his hands on the heels of her shoes, pulling them of.

Mayaku bit her bottom lip, a wave of fear over coming her, before she nodded. "It's not too late to say no," Mokuba said, pulling her tights off.

__

This is Mokuba Kaiba, that guy you've wanted for over a year… since the first party you've ever been too… you can do this Mayaku… she told her self, shivering slightly as Mokuba's hand ran up the side of her legs, under her skirt and pulled her underwear off.

Mokuba smiled slightly at the frightened look on her face, "I won't hurt you," he said, reaching one hand out. Mayaku didn't know what he was doing, but she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She shut her eyes, and felt as his arms slid around her and began unfastening the hooks on the back of her leather shirt. She blushed slightly as the he slid the straps on her shoulder and the shirt fell to the floor. Then he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her easily onto the bed, from there he pulled her skirt down and then gently lowered her to the bed.

"Beautiful…" Mokuba breathed from where he stood at the end of the bed. "It's now or never babe, if you want out, tell me." Mayaku shook her head; Mokuba smiled slightly and climbed on top of her, kissing her gently and exploring her womanly curves with his free hand, the one he wasn't using to hold himself up so he wouldn't crush her.

She squeaked once or twice when Mokuba's hands found places no guys' hands had ever been before, but besides that she made for a particularly pleasant oral sex partner. Mokuba was still mostly sober and was enjoying himself, a good sign. He didn't often do anything when he was sober, but she'd made quite the speech, he decided she was worth it.

Mokuba couldn't help but laugh when he finally guided her to reach the peak of her sexual pleasure, she was so damn cute. He lay with her for awhile, trying to make some sort of conversation, but she didn't seem to want to say much. He finally pulled her to her feet and helped her get dressed again, before leading her back down stairs

"Stupid fucker!" said a familiar voice as they re-entered the living room.

"What kind of a fucked up mess have you got yourself in this time…?" Mokuba mumbled walking further into the crowd, trying to place Jason's angry screams. When he finally found them he saw that Jason was in a physical disagreement with some tall blonde street punk. Mokuba was fairly sure he recognized him, but wasn't able to place him just then.

"Don't touch my woman you asshole," Jason said, his face close to the blonde guy's.

"You're woman?" the guy demanded. "Babe, tell this guy who's woman you are!"

"I don't really care whose woman I am," An average height brunette stated from where she stood in the corner, another guy standing with her.

__

She's not even that hot… Mokuba thought as he made his way into the group of people. When Mokuba stood behind Jason, a skeptical look on his face the tall, brown haired boy that was standing by the girl moved forward.

"I got your back," he said in a deep voice.

Mokuba raised his hands, both eyebrows rose, "I ain't doing anything."

The blonde guy didn't' seem to hear him though. Either that or he was really drunk because before Mokuba could do much he felt a fist make contact with his jaw. "Son of a motherfucker!" Mokuba spat through a mouth full of blood. "I didn't do anything you asshole!" He shouted, swinging his fist hard, making contact with the guy's stomach. The blonde guy toppled over onto the floor groaning. "That's right you bastard, you'll think twice before hitting Mo-" he spoke to soon. Another fist made contact with his face, this time his nose. Mokuba's vision was suddenly very cloudy as he stumbled back into none other than Mayaku.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yah, no worries, I'm fine babe, but get outta the way I don't want you getting' hurt," Mokuba said as he stumbled back once more, rubbing his eyes slightly. He blinked a few times as the pain subsided slightly and his vision began to clear, just in time to see Jason run as fast as he could without falling down, ramming the brunette guy into the well, creating a small dent. "Bastards," Mokuba mumbled, kicked the blonde one that was just getting up in the gut, sending him right back onto the ground.

"Oh that one's going to hurt in the morning…" the girl they seemed to be fighting over winced, before strutting over to Mokuba and wiping some of the blood of his face with a scarf she just happened to have handy.

Mokuba immediately pulled away, "You are one of them chicks that specifically does this sorta stuff, and I don't like the ones like that. They piss me off."

"Oh come on, I'll make you fell better," She cooed, reaching out for him again.

"Piss off you little whore," Mokuba said, waving her off.

The girl lowered her head slightly, giving Mokuba a look of pure venom before straddling the blonde guy on the ground who had just turned over. "That one called me a whore," she said angrily, bending over in the process and whispering something in his ear.

"You are a whore," the guy said, shutting his eyes as the base of her palm made contact with the side of his face.

Mokuba winced slightly and decided that perhaps now would be a good time to retreat, before he got up, or the chick decided to slap him as well.

He started to head for the front door but then he remembered the treat he had forgotten upstairs. He raced upstairs, afraid that some scavenger would steal it. He was overjoyed when he ran into the room and found it still where he had left it. He took it and started out of the room. but when he reached the door he realized that he could just smoke it here.

He closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed. _So let's see what this 'Boom' thing is all about…_ he thought as he put the cigarette between his lips, he was about to light it when Mayaku walked into the room.

"You're going to smoke that?" she asked as she walked over Mokuba. She looked down at him, sitting on the bed.

Mokuba smiled, "Of course. Care to join?" he took her hand and gently pulled her to the bed.

Mayaku hesitated, _I've never done drugs, well not drugs as hard as this is supposed to be. Mayaku if you want to keep him you'll have to! _"Sure." She sat down next to Mokuba and watched as he lit up.

Mokuba lit the cigarette and inhaled shallowly, just a taste of the smoke. There was a smooth feeling that rolled over his tongue and then down into his lungs and tried to creep into the rest of him but it lost its power. He savored the smoke as it rolled back out of his mouth when he exhaled. "Mmm…"

Mayaku watched him and saw how he relaxed as soon as he inhaled. _Maybe it won't be too bad…_

He took a longer drag on the cigarette and he felt that smooth roll over his tongue than down to his lungs and this time it went further into him, it coated him with smooth and warmth.

Mayaku was content to just watch but she had to be a part of this, she didn't want to lose him. "Can I try it now?" she asked gently.

Mokuba smiled he had forgotten about his little stalker girl. "Sure, take a short drag on it at first, though." He handed the cigarette to her, she clumsily took it from him. He watched as she took a short puff from it.

She felt the same smooth and warmth roll out over her. She took another drag, this time longer, deeper. She felt the smooth and warmth go deeper into her. She looked at him and saw him smiling at her, "This is…um…really good."

Mokuba just nodded and inhaled the thick smoke one last time before dropping it to the ground and stepping on what was left of the burning paper. "Next weekend, we'll get so stoned we can barley think, and then… then we can have a go at it," Mokuba said, not entirely in tune with himself.

Mayaku nodded, but she wasn't so sure about the idea. If he could barley think would he… be gentle? Mayaku was beginning to wonder about him, he was nice, but seemed much to involved with it all. Then another thought came to her mind, how many girls had he slept with? How many STD's could he have, sleeping with girls he didn't even know. He agreed to sleep with her, and he didn't know anything about her sexual background. She recalled her sexual education class from the year before, grade nine.

__

I realize that some of you have already had sex before, and I also realize that some of you will within the next year. I don't suggest you do so, but none of you will listen to me, so the least i can do is give you a little advice to make the experience more safe. First of all, use a condom. Birth control is also suggested, but always wear a condom, because birth control only protects against getting pregnant. Sit down with you're sexual partner and discuss previous sexual acts that either of you have done. Make sure you know your partner, and who they sleep with. Most important of all, don't rush yourself. If you don't think you are ready, then don't have sex. You don't have to do it just because they want you to.

"Are you okay babe?" Mokuba's voice interrupted Mayaku's thoughts.

"Oh, ummm, yah," she said shyly, looking at the ground. "Hey Mokuba… when was the first time you had sex?"

Mokuba knew where this conversation was headed, most of the girls he picked up were to drunk to know what they were doing, and those that weren't usually did go for the 'sexual history' chat. He decided to humor her. "On my sixteenth birthday… couple months after I started high school."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because I wanted too."

"Did it hurt?"

Mokuba couldn't help but laugh, "Not me."

"So she was a virgin?"

"Yup…"

"You're girlfriend?"

"Back when the word girlfriend mattered…" Mokuba said absently, remembering the old days. "Yah, she was my girlfriend."

"What was her name?"

"Zenryo…" Mokuba had almost forgotten about her. She had been the most innocent girl in their entire school, the cutest as well. She had agreed to finally go to a party with Mokuba, only because it was her birthday. His friends had slipped on of the immediately working Tylenol things in her drink, so id dissolved and when she drank at, along with the cooler she was drinking, she went totally whacko and Mokuba, who wasn't totally drunk, but very curious, took her into a room. There they had sex, for the first time Mokuba felt the orgasmic feeling of being inside a woman. Ever since then, he'd been addicted. When Zenryo found out the next morning, when she woke up with a killer headache in Mokuba's arms she freaked. He had been dumped of course… she didn't come to school for several days after that, and when she finally did she was incredibly pale and sickly looking. Mokuba still remember the words she said to him when she pulled him aside after the bell had rung, like it had been the day before.

__

"Mokuba… I'm… I'm pregnant," she said, he voice quivering.

"How could you possibly know that already?" Mokuba demanded, refusing to accept the truth.

"I went to the doctor, he did tests after I told him what happened…" her voice trailed off as tears came rolling down her cheeks.

"What are we going to do?" Mokuba asked, still not entirely believe the story.

"There is no 'we' anymore Mokuba," she said harshly, but then stopped and looked at the ground before saying quietly, "I'm getting an abortion."

"Are you serious?" Mokuba demanded angrily.

"I'm 15 years old!" She shrieked. "I'm not going to let one stupid night screw my entire life over! How am I supposed to go to school and raise a baby at the same time?!"

"Zenryo… I'm rich, I can pay for babysitters, and bottles and diapers," Mokuba tried to fight back.

"That's just it! I don't want anything to do with you! I don't want to have to spend the rest of my life depending of you because you raped me!"

"I'll have you know that you were perfectly willing," Mokuba defended himself.

"I don't care!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then three teachers had come out of their rooms and told them to shut up. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Zenryo had fled and Mokuba had never seen her again. He'd watched her walk away and hadn't done anything about it. He'd let her destroy the fetus he had created… Mokuba shook his head as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He looked over at Mayaku, who was staring at him.

Now the he was thinking about it, Mayaku kind of resembled her… he squinted as she gave him a questioning look but then shook his head. Not possible, he told himself and then watched as she began to speak again.

"Do you always use a condom when you have sex?" she asked.

Mokuba considered saying yes but decided against it. "No," he answered truthfully."

"Are you going to with me…?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Do you want me to?"

Mayaku nodded, so Mokuba did as well, "Then I guess I will. But right now… I'm going home." With that Mokuba got up and walked out of the room and down the hall, then straight out the front door. For some reason remembering Zenryo had gotten him slightly depressed. He was sober enough to drive home, so he did. His brother didn't ask many questions as Mokuba climbed the stairs, stripped, climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

**Just for the record guys… I went comics style for the characters. If you don't get it then… you'll be fine it's foreshadowing children. I can't tell you what the outcome is. Actually, this chapter is VERY educational as to what is going to happen next if you just put a fews things together, not all the hints are there and for some of it you'll have to guess, but chances are if you catch the hints you'll figure it out. Anywho, let me know what you think oh and I've got one more question… you guys want more details?? Like in the sex scenes?? You want me to make them more details or are they fine?? I'd rather not go more detailed but I can and will and in some scene want to but I wanna get you're consent first because I want people to read this and if it'll be to uhhhh educational for you then I won't put in any more details. Lol… you know at school I'm the innocent one. Anywho… let me know what you guys think!!**


	3. Watashi No Akachan reposted sorry guys

****

Oh my gosh! I updated the wrong chapter for the wrong story at the wrong time and ugh it was just all wrong!! I'm sooo sorry and here is the real update!! Just goes to show you I'm not perfect either ;) 

**Tada, incredibly late, but here none the less, though I must be honest with you, I didn't really write it. I have… a sort of writers block I suppose you could call it, and I just couldn't come up with anything for this chapter, and when I did try to write it, it wasn't to my satisfactory… though I don't think that entirely makes sense, but whatever, here it is, and I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and by the way, my deer of friend and lovely editor Senna actually wrote this chapter, I can't say I love it, but it will do, so please enjoy and please let me know what you think. Oh, and the next chapter is already half done lol, I've had it written for like a month and a half… so anyway, carry on**

Watashi No Aka-chan

Consequences, consequences, you perform an action which is followed by a consequence. It's not hard, you're taught that when you're young. You learn it fast as you grow. So fast, in fact, that you don't stop to think the action through any more, when you were young you hesitated and thought about the next move, what had your mother said _not _to do again? Then you grow up and every time you're in a situation you do as you were taught. 

But that's the easy part, touch fire, get burnt, the real test comes when you are confronted with fire again, but a different sort of fire. Touch? Don't touch? Or for me: smoke? Don't smoke? Have sex? Don't have sex? Simple little decisions that change many big things, the wrong decision when standing in front of that fire could land you in the hospital with third degree burns. Or when you're at a party and you're horny, if you say yes to that chick, she may try to bite your dick off, as I know all but to well about.

As you've seen I'm great at being able to see where I'm going wrong. I've done almost nothing but tell you what I've done wrong and how much I know I shouldn't have done whatever it was. It's that whole follow through thing that screws me. The 'don't take another hit, you remember what happened last time' part is what doesn't seem to penetrate. And honestly it's got nothing to do with how smart I am, or how stupid, it's just that logic thing that gets me. When you're high and chugging beers you can't hear your logic, common sense. It's too much fun to listen to that voice that tells me _not_ to do things. That voice is there to nag and pester and bitch and moan late in the afternoon when I'm finally fully awake, after having another '_time of my life_'.

But it's too late, right? I've already drank too much, smoked too much, fucked too much, the deeds have been done. Looking back and groaning, feeling like I should have thought more, should've stopped and realized that these were the wrong things to do, that doesn't help me, in fact it doesn't do anything other than take up time that I could be using to do something. That's all I do though, think back, I don't take the lessons that should've been learned. I think back, and think about how what I've done is wrong, yet again and again all those bad situations pop up again and rather than recalling the mistake I made before, I just do it again

In fact I'm about to do just what I've bitched and moaned to you about. I've got this stuff called Boom, some new super uber drug, there's a new one almost every week. And I'm gonna go to a party, I'm gonna drink a number of beers that I'll be unable to remember the next morning, I'll fire up this Boom and then I'm gonna find a sweet lil chick that wants to screw around for a bit. And chances are that it's gonna be that sweet little girl Mayaku. I know that she idolizes me, for whatever sick little reason it is that she has, and that I can do what ever the hell I want with her. If I tell her to bark and hop on one foot, she'll simply say 'which foot?'. 

I saw the way she looked at me and knew that I could do what I will with her. Anyone else, a better person, would use their influence to possibly help her to do something that is actually for her, but I'm gonna go to that party tonight and I'm gonna probably get her totally fucked up on this Boom stuff. And if I feel like it I'm gonna screw her. 

Then morning is going to come and I'm going to just a barely have a coherent idea of what I did and where I was the night before. I'll find some sort of clarity in the afternoon and then that's when I'll start thinking 'Man, maybe that wasn't the best thing to do.' When I recall everything I did that night I'll think that. In fact how about I star it NOW: 

I really shouldn't have been drinking so much, sometimes I forget how big of a headache I get after some of these wild nights. That Boom stuff was great but I'm still a bit out of sorts, maybe I should have been more careful with that stuff, the guy did say it was some heavy duty stuff.

Mayaku looked really great, she's not used to trying strong stuff like that Boom thing, but she smoked it. I can tell it's because she was in front of me and I was doing it and I asked her if she wanted to join me.

Yeah those will probably be my exact words. It's the same thing every time. I have the feeling like I want to say 'it's a vicious cycle'-

Wait, I was going to say something about that being a stupid cliché but it's true. I'm putting myself through a vicious cycle. Key words being 'I'm putting _myself_', not like I need to tell you it again, but I'm putting myself through this all, but it really isn't willingly…I just…I just can't help myself. I can't stop myself, maybe that isn't really true, it's more like I have no motivation to help myself, to try and stop myself. This is my life, and this is how I chose to live it, end of story.

~*~*~*~

Mokuba drove to the party for the night, he had the volume maxed out on his car's sound system, he and the car shook as the music played. The sun had set and the darkness was quickly falling upon Domino. _When the daemons come out to play_, Mokuba thought as pulled into a space in front of the house the party was being held in. He felt inside one of his pockets and found the Boom joint, he sighed, _Rinse and repeat_. He took the keys from the ignition and hid them as he had done probably a million times before. He stretched and looked at the house then started walking towards it. He could feel the music that was pumping inside.

He walked into the house and was hit by the smell of human, beer, and a mix of many different drugs. The smell by itself was intoxicating, he let it all seep into his skin, in his blood ran this smell that was the party. He felt the warmth in which this smell incubated in, it ran over his skin then lay on it. The music that rocked the house became his heartbeat. He gave himself up to this feeling, let this all take him in- but there was a barrier keeping him from total absorption, he was still sober. His gateway wasn't open yet.

Making his way to the keg that had been set up in the living room he saw the usual group of people drinking and dancing. He filled a plastic cup for himself and drained it quickly then filled another one for himself. He started looking around for something, or someone, to do. He walked through the room, saying his 'hello's and 'what you been up to?'s, same shit different party. He drained four more of the large plastic cups before he saw her. 

Mayaku was looking around, she was looking for Mokuba. _Could that guy by the door have lied, he said that Mokuba was in here._ She bit her bottom lip and kept looking. _Did I come to the wrong party? Maybe I should stay…just in case he shows up. Or should I leave…_she thought as she looked at the people, trying to find Mokuba. Then she gasped as she felt an arm slip around her waist and she heard a voice whisper "Hello there." She turned her head quickly and saw who it was.

"Mokuba!?"

Mokuba smiled at the girl, "Why don't we go find a private room, have a little fun?" he watched her blush and nod.

__

This may be it, Mayaku! Remember keep a cool head. She followed him upstairs. This could be the night she had dreamt of. She went into the small bedroom, which had a dresser, a TV on a low stand and a bed, it looked pretty bare and the walls were painted a dreary shade of blue.

Mokuba pulled her close to him, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply; tasting the fruity drink she had had a bit of earlier. His hand wandered down her side and then started slipping up her skirt. He felt her stiffen slightly; he moved his face and looked at her face, "Something wrong?"

"No," She smiled. She moved her hand onto his thigh; she felt something in his pocket. "What's this?"

"Boom," he took the joint out of his pocket with his lighter. "Remember that stuff that guy gave me the other night?" 

Mayaku had had some of the Boom before, it had been great so she only hesitated a moment before she said "Yeah."

He took her hand and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, he pulled her so that she sat down next to him. He lit the joint and took a long drag and held it in his lungs. _Boom._ He felt the smoke swirl in his lungs and then start rolling out into the rest of him. A dull buzzing, like a humming, started in his head, it crept down into the rest of him and then he exhaled and passed the joint to Mayaku.

She looked at the joint and then took it from him, their fingers brushed each other and she smiled, blushing slightly. It was romantic in a sort of sick way. She took a short drag on the joint and held the breath for a bit, not as long as Mokuba had, she wasn't that adventurous. _Pace yourself. You don't want to get sick or anything, not in front of Mokuba, he's probably used to all this stuff but you're not._

They passed the joint back and forth three more times. Mayaku got up the courage to inhale more smoke and to hold it in her lungs longer. 

Mokuba closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The humming was singing within him. It rippled out to his fingertips and then like a wave, crashing into the rocks then flowing back to the ocean, the humming came back to him. He stood up and he could clearly feel the music that was pumping through the house beneath him. His feet soaked up the bass and then the pounding traveled up his legs to his spine where it shook, mini tremors, and rattled up to his brain. It was like there was an earthquake inside of him, but he felt like a tower, he liked the feeling.

Mayaku's head swam; she looked around and saw the color of the walls had become about fifty different shades of blue. The blues danced with each other and flowed over each. She held her hand up in front of her face and looked at it; she moved it and watched as the color of her skin melded with the fifty shades of blue. She saw no lines, separations, between colors. All of the blue threatened to swallow up the black screen of the television. She touched the sheet on the bed and felt a tingle that ran up her arm and danced on her spine. She felt Mokuba take the joint from her. She looked up at him and saw that the colors of his face also ran over their boundaries. She saw the colors as liquid, she wanted to touch them and feel the wet. It had a mercurial look to it though, like if she touched the colors she wouldn't feel wet, just the liquid cool on her skin.

He took a drag and moved toward the open door, the music was louder out there; he wanted to be in that sea of sound. He wanted to feel the beat rolling out over his skin; he wanted to swim in it and inhale it and let it swim in him. It called to him and he went to it. _Song of the spheres, this is it, isn't it? This is heavenly music! This is where I BELONG, Boom! Boom is where the music is! Boom is where I have to be!! _He laughed at the thoughts he was having, not because they were crazy, but because they just made him so happy he couldn't help but laugh. He had too much emotion to contain. Out in the hall he was almost above the speakers and the sound shook the ground that he stood on. 

Mayaku wanted more of the Boom; she wanted to be deeper in the colors. She got off of the bed and felt like she was floating. She made her way, a bit lazily, to Mokuba, dancing almost. She had an instinct and she followed it. _The colors! I DO want to taste the rainbow!! _She kissed him. She tasted the Boom in his mouth, she swooned. She broke the kiss to take another hit.

Mokuba's hands found their way to her hips as he moved to stand behind her, and he started grinding against her, he tried to move to the music. He watched the smoke curl out of her mouth and then dance out into the air. The smoke twisted and turned like an exotic belly dancer, he reached to grab some of it. He wanted to watch it dance in his palm 

"Boom." He whispered the word as he watched the smoke dissipate when he reached for it. His whisper couldn't be heard. There was no way he would have had a way of knowing that the word had ever been spoken, because the music was so loud, except that he had felt his throat vibrate. He kissed Mayaku's neck, still moving his hips. He felt her moan; he drank the vibration that came from her neck.

Her body sang to the music that played beneath them, the colors all dances and swirled together. She felt Mokuba kissing her neck, she moaned. Then she felt him pulling her to the stairs. She watched the colors of the walls and the people that were leaning against them melt like a liquid tie-dye shirt. She reached out to touch them she wanted to grab them and feel them slide over her fingers and she could lick the colors off and drink them up. But then found herself at the top of the stairs, she looked down and saw the ocean of colors that was waiting for her to dive into. _That's where I need to be!!_

His body wanted to be immersed, completely in the music. He was outside of where he was supposed to be, feeling and knowing where he was supposed to be, but tortured by the fact that he wasn't. His gateway was open but he wasn't completely through it, and he needed to be. If he was going to be happy he had to be in the music. If he wanted to be fully alive he had to be in it, he had to have it in him. _I'm ready, I just need to plunge in. I am open. _"Come into me!!"_ I need to be in my element, I'm nothing out of it._ He gently tugged at Mayaku as they descended the stairs. _She needs to be in it with me, I don't want to be alive and alone. She has to experience all of this. _

She took another hit of Boom and almost forgot to exhale she was too entranced by the colors that were now all around her. _So beautiful, nothing but beauty, come to me. Come to me! _She was entering the sea of color and it flowed over her now. She faintly felt fingertips that hid beneath the color. They glided across her skin, she shivered, she couldn't see the fingertips under the color ocean but she reached to grab hold of them before they flitted away. "Come back!" she yelled but her yell was unheard. It was absorbed by the colors that flashed in the air; the lights were all different colors. She could see the lights were far away. The lights were by the DJ's booth. _There!! I need to go there!!_

Their eyes were wide with a certain unearthly hunger. They didn't seem to walk, they seemed to be swimming, or dancing. There were so many people up, standing, dancing, grinding on each other, that it was miracle that they even were able to stay together. Mokuba slid through the crowd of shadows, people, they were unimportant all he needed was his lifeblood, that which was pumping his blood, the bass. Mayaku saw the lights that were by the DJ's booth, and the other lights that were put up, and those colors were what she craved, what she needed, she swam through the sea of colors, the people.

Mokuba stopped for a moment and he turned and took the, now very short, joint from Mayaku. He took a hit; he exhaled as he felt Mayaku get very close to him. He felt the music vibrating through his chest; he put his arm around her and felt the music vibrating through her as well. She licked his neck and nibbled on his collarbone and he moaned, feeling his throat shake with the sound. He felt her hands wandering on him. _She is alive, I know she is!_

She pulled her face from his chest and looked at his face, it was just barely visible. She felt very hot now, _It's just from being so close, it's just all these colors all pushed together, all pushing against each other. They're all moshing!! _She took the joint from Mokuba and took another toke, she didn't register the music, all that she saw, heard, tasted, felt, was the colors and Boom. _The sea is warm from all the colors._

"Boom!" Mokuba's voice was drowned out by the loud music. But he found that he liked the vibration, the taste, feel, of the word coming from him. "BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!!" he yelled. This was his addition to the life giving music. To the bass came his 'BOOM!' On the waves that crashed down upon him from the sound system rode his 'Boom!' 

Mayaku licked her lips and felt the colors push closer, a hidden hand, tickling fingers brushed up her thigh. She moaned softly, another set of fingers tickled her lower back. They only lingered for a few moments. There was a zing that came from every tickle of the fingertips. An electric shock that danced in the spots, they pricked her ever so slightly, like tiny electrified needles that were arousing.

Mokuba saw lights sparking behind his eyes; he closed his eyes to see them better. He yelled again, "BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!!" he practically screamed it this time. His chest shook as if it were holding fireworks. _Life within me!!!_ He wrapped his arms tight around Mayaku, wanting to share this booming that he held in him. He wanted the life to be inside her also

She dropped the joint, and was unable to see into the sea of color which then wrapped around her in the form of Mokuba and the dancers that got closer. She felt pin pricks where their bodies touched hers. These weren't the arousing needles that had pricked her only a few moments before. She felt more and more heat gushing through her. It felt like she was in boiling water, or maybe hotter. _The colors have turned into lava!!_ The colors burned brightly, almost searing her eyes, she looked directly into the lights that flashed and moved and transformed all they touched. She felt lights exploding inside her, she felt the hot bits of glass burn her insides, felt them cut her in a million places. 

He lifted her up slightly, putting his face to her chest, yelling. "_BOOM_!! BOOM!! BOOM!!!!!" _She HAS to feel this!!! She has to be a part of this!!_ He wanted to take her into him; he was where all this booming happened, where there was real life. He wanted to swallow her up, just wrapped around her like an amoeba and digest her that way. She had to be living! He had to give her life! He held her closer.

The needles turned to burning daggers that ripped into her flesh. This was not what she had wanted to dive into. The colors wrapped up Mayaku tighter, they were trying to choke her, the friendly ocean she had seen from the stairs was really a raging tempest. It was trying to break her up, make her easier to metabolize, she had wanted to be in the colors, but not like this. _Not like this!!_ Everything was changing, and it was changing too fast for her. The song that played was hard and fast and the dancers became aggressive. The lights flashed faster and brighter they become searing daggers that ripped at her brain. The fingers turned to hard, sharp, and painful, elbows and knees. She yelled and called for help. 

Mokuba was so happy, _She is booming too!!_ _She is feeling the life from him!_ He was living with her!! He yelled, joined her in her booming. "BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!!!!" they were going to boom their way to bliss. _In this life there is no pain, no sad, nothing but bliss! _"BLISS!!! BLISS!!!!! BLISS!!!!!" he yelled into her chest.

She squeezed her eyelids shut; it felt like there was an anaconda around her, trying to squeeze the life out of her. _It's hiding in the colors!!! _The burning was rolling out through her and she felt as she was on fire. The dancers got more and more vicious, pounding into her with more and more vigor. The colors were burning her and the monsters that hid in the colors attacked her. "HELP!!! HELP ME!!!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!! THE COLORS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!"

His body felt none of the blows dealt to it and he was completely unaware of the lights or the colors, he was swimming in the life giving sound. _Bliss. Pure, pure, pure, bliss!!_ He was alive, truly alive!! He needed more!! He had to be farther in it. He started shifting through the shadows to get to the music.

Mayaku screamed and screamed as Mokuba pulled her closer to the large speakers, the colors scraped and scratched at her. _Claws!! The colors are hiding monsters with claws!!_ She thought hysterically. Everything that touched her caused severe pain, just Mokuba's hand on her wrist caused her great pain. But it was the rest her that sang a louder song of pure pain. Her head was burning from the lights and her flesh was beaten by the dancers. She didn't want to be in the color anymore, it hurt too much.

Mokuba screamed in jubilation as he pulled her close to him again, he could feel her vibrating from her inner sound. _LIFE!! LIFE!! SHE HAS THE LIFE!!!_ He thought and he was happy that she had it too, _Now we both have it!!! _He wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her as close as he could.

Her body was a symphony of pain; fire ran through her poor veins and knives raking against her skin whenever she was touched. _I want out!!! OUT!!!!_

He felt more pounding and pounding on his chest. _MORE, MORE LIFE!!!! _This was what he had searched for, the music all around him.

She was screaming and beating on Mokuba's chest, he was touching her and it caused her serious pain. He was squeezing too tightly. She could hardly breathe. She succeeded in getting him to release her, but she ended up pushing herself into the rest of the sea of horrid colors.

He continued taking in that wondrous sound, taking in as much life as he could.

She tried to find some way out of the color, it swam around her, trying to swallow her up again. The monsters grabbed at her tried to pull her into them, tried to eat her.

He was grabbed by someone but didn't notice it until she pulled him close. He looked down, then moved his face very close to hers and saw that it was a very beautiful girl. He felt her hands on him; he kissed her and moaned into her mouth, he felt that she had to feel this life as well if she couldn't already. "BOOM!! BOOM!!" he yelled and pulled her close to him. Then he felt her yell something as well. He smiled and she ground against him and her hand wandered around on him. He felt them just barely, he was too in tuned with the new song that was on to pay them any real mind. The new song had an electric vibe to it, it zinged through him.

Mayaku tried to pull herself out of the colored sea but then something grabbed a hold of her pulled her back in. She screamed and yelled and hollered but no one heard her. The guy that had grabbed her started feeling her up. She tried to push the thing away, every slide of his hand up her thigh felt like red hot glass dragged across her flesh. He ignored her fighting and continued. She tried to punch him and he shoved her against a wall.

Mokuba let the girl push him against a wall and continue search up and down his body, looking for pleasure. He was entranced by the song that was on. Against the wall he could feel the music pumping through the house, beating through him. Her hands dipped into his front pocket, he'd normally be aroused by that but he couldn't feel it, the music was his arousal. She kissed his neck and pressed her breasts against his chest as her hands moved through his back pockets.

The guy was pulling her shirt up and pushing his hand up. She was screaming and trying to fight him, trying to push him back. Flailing wildly, she managed to punch him in the cheek. He stopped and looked at her stunned as she shoved him away and then ran into the sea of colors that was getting more and more vivid.

Suddenly a guy came and shoved the girl away, and he grabbed Mokuba and dragged him out of the living room and into the kitchen. Mokuba looked at the guy, bewildered, he could still hear the music but it wasn't as loud. He looked around dazed, _I'm outside again…_ he thought as he looked up at the off white lights. The guy grabbed his face and made Mokuba look at him. Mokuba saw the guy's lips moving, but really just saw the colors moving and changing, but he heard none of what he was saying. The guy started pulling him farther from the living room. He stopped and tried talking to Mokuba again but still Mokuba just looked around dazed and out of sorts.

Mayaku threw herself into people, her head was spinning and she was panicking. _I need to get out!! I need to get out!!! HELP!!! HELP!!!!_ She tripped and fell to the hard ground, she felt as if she had fallen onto a floor covered in broken glass. Pain was everywhere around her. The people kept dancing around her some kicked her, not seeing her on the floor. She tried to pull herself up off the floor but fell, she tried again and succeeded. She wavered, wobbled, she couldn't see straight and she could stand straight. She looked around, not quite knowing what she saw, she only saw only color. She ended up looking at the strobe lights, which pulsed faster and faster. It felt like every pulse of the lights was a baseball bat's strike upon her skull. She held her head and cried out in pain, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the lights.

The guy dragged Mokuba outside, Mokuba had no idea the scenery had changed, he was too hot to feel the cool air that now blew over him, and he was too dazed to notice that the colors had changed again. He looked up and saw the dark of the night's sky and thought that he was back in the living room. But then he didn't feel the music. "Where is it?"

"Where's what? Mokuba, do you know what that girl was trying to-!" the guy started.

"Where is the life?" Mokuba looked around like a child looking for his mother. He reached out to try to grab hold of something, trying to pull the life back into him.

"Mokuba…?" the guy looked at Mokuba confused, he was a friend, of sorts, he had seen Mokuba high but this was different. "What have you taken?"

Mokuba started moving back in the direction of the music. _So empty, so empty without it…_

Mayaku was shoved onto a couch, someone fell on top of her, she yelped in pain. She shoved the person off of her, harshly. Her insides felt like they were boiling, she scratched at her skin, trying to get off the acid she felt had been poured on her. She tore at her own flesh. The pain burnt itself into her. She felt like her head was going to explode, she grabbed it and shut her eyes but she saw the lights flashing through them. She opened them and tried to get up; someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the sea, to dance. She was, once again, swallowed up by the sea.

Mokuba stumbled to the door and almost tried to walk through it, but the guy grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Mokuba what have you taken?" the guy could see Mokuba's eyes were almost fully dilated and there was a worried dreamy look in his eyes. Mokuba still wasn't registering what was going on; all he knew was that he wasn't in the life. He tried to go to the life but the guy held him back. "Mokuba- LOOK AT ME!"

Mokuba heard something loud near him, "Life?" he turned and moved close to it.

"What have you taken?!" Mokuba's friend was losing his patience and Mokuba was still acting like a little kid. He had to snap him out of it, Mokuba was completely fucked. The guy could feel that Mokuba was burning up; his temperature was through the roof.

Mayaku was pushed and pulled through the ocean. The monsters ripped and tore at her. She fought against them, someone grabbed her waist and tried to pull her close to them, she shoved them away. She threw herself through a wall of people, monsters. She pushed her way through. Then she found herself at the DJ's booth. She was right, smack dab, in front of the pulsing lights that made her mind reel and scream. She stood in a trance for a moment and then there came a hot horrid searing pain that was like a red poker being lanced through her skull, like lightening hit her. There was some warm liquid that poured slowly over her top lip it seeped into her mouth and there was a bittersweet taste to it. Her eyes stared, unseeing at the lights. Pulse. Pulse. Zing. Zing. Pulse. Pulse. Burn. Burn. 

Mokuba couldn't understand why he was away from the life, but he had found a small part of the life, right in front of him. He wrapped his arms around it. His friend stood absolutely still, shocked, for a moment. He pushed Mokuba off of him. Mokuba was so out of it that he fell to the ground. "WHAT HAVE YOU TAKEN!?!"

Mokuba could hear the life so near him. "BOOM!! BOOM!!!!!!!"

"Oh my god, we're going home," the voice said, grabbing Mokuba by his arm and dragging him away from the music, away from his life.

"No! Take me back to my life! Where's my life?" Mokuba hollered as he was flung into the back seat of a vehicle. He fumbled with the door handle, not entirely understanding how it worked, all he knew is that he had to get out of this things that was taking him away from the life. He yelled at the invisible wall that wasn't allowing him to make his way back to the pounding beats. Then, the ackward invisible contraption began quickly moving forwards and Mokuba was thrown to a lower level, hitting his head and loosing what was left of his consciousness.

Mayaku's eyes wide and the color that had always been inside of her pumping, beating, a vivid red on her face, she fell to the ground. 

The music, life, kept going. The lights kept flashing. The color, the ocean, kept moving. But Mayaku stopped, her mind stopped as she curled up into a little ball, half beneath the table, and half out. She opened her eyes one last time, watched as the lights faded and muttered two, last words. "My baby…" and then everything went black.

**Well there you go, I promise the next one won't take me a month, since it's already partially done… I'm so sorry it took so long, honest I am. I hate having a job and such and you know… this story will probably get better when describing hang overs and such lol… now that I've actually experiences one. Ugh, never drink guys, never drink tot he point of being sick anyway, and always try to be able and remember what you are doing and omg… I'm leaving lol, I'm depressing myself, happy new years guys. Oh and by the way, if by chance you like her writing better than mine, then feel free to let me know and I'll quit writing it and hand full (lol) costodey of it over to her. Lol, anyway, carrying on then…**


	4. Shizukas Story

**Here you go guys… it's Akeru!! Lol, this chapter is kinda short, but I told you at the beginning that I just can't drag this kind of a chapter out, so this is what you get. Not quite like all of the other chapters, slightly different as you'll soon find out… I hope you like. Thankz to all of t he reviewers and sorry I keep taking so long!**

Shizuka's Story

School started at 9 o'clock on Monday, just like it did every week. And Mokuba was still hung over from the day before, just like he always was. He wasn't alone in his pain though. The attendance at Jonan High School always started particularly small at the beginning of the week and then grew until Friday, and started back at small again on Monday. Mokuba was one of the very few people who came to school on Monday's; he didn't know why he did though. He was always just as hungover, if not more than everyone else, but he came.

"Mokuba, out drinking this weekend?" Mrs. Hino asked, on eye brow raised.

"Out drinking this weekend," he agreed from where his head was rested on the desk. Then he added, "Ma'am."

Mrs. Hino laughed and threw a text book at his head. "That's no excuse. If you decide to come to school hungover I still expect you to work just like the others."

Mokuba groaned slightly and lifted his head and looked around. There were five other students in the room. All the losers who didn't drink or smoke. _I'll never understand why I put myself through this…_ he said thumping his head back down on the desk. "Just let me die," he mumbled.

"I'll sing at you're funeral," the girl who sat beside him said. She was a cute little girl, short with blonde hair that went a little past her shoulder. She often wore it up in what she liked to call meatballs and was often trying to catch Mokuba's eye. And she did… not in the way she would have liked but Mokuba often though she'd make for an interesting night. He turned his head to the side and raise one hand, placing his index finger on one side of his mouth and his middle on the other. Then he stuck his tongue out and wiggled it around, smirking slightly. "Ewwww," she said picked her desk up and moving at as far as she could without moving it entirely out of the row.

Mokuba laughed slightly but quickly stopped as sharp pains went shooting through his head. "Mr. Kaiba, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room," Mrs. Hino said, her voice serious now. Mokuba did, he slid out of the desk and then lifted his head and grabbed his books. He went out and took himself to the nurse's office. She was always nice, a young red head. A little flattery went a long way with her.

~*~*~*~*~

"Go, go, go Kaiba!" a loud voice boomed.

"I am going!" Mokuba shrieked.

"Double time!" The voices yelled.

"Oh God," Mokuba said collapsing to his knees, his hand over his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick." He quickly got up and made a mad dash for the boys bathroom but Mr. Niotaki beat him there.

"If you are sober enough to come to school in the morning then you are sober enough to clean up your own puke… ONCE YOU'RE DONE YOUR LAPS!" 

Too late, Mokuba could feel his lunch coming up and poor Mr. Niotaki just happened to be standing in front of him. Mokuba thought about turn his head, and then decided against it as he saw a scared look cross the evil gym teachers face as Mokuba's face paled.

"Oops…" Mokuba mumbled, backing away slowly from the angry gym teacher who was now covered with Mokuba's lunch. Without saying a word the teacher came after him. Mokuba could run now, and he did. Needless to say he finished his laps, a completed several extra as Mr. Niotaki furiously chased him around the room. "Whodda thunk and old guy like you could go this long," Mokuba said, feeling exceptionally better as he turned around and ran backwards, placing his hands behind his head, smirking slightly. Then the inevitable happened and Mokuba found himself plastered to the gym floor. He immediately curled into a ball, attempting to protect his still slightly sour member from the angry teachers blows.

"Stupid bastard," Mokuba mumbled as he limped his way back to the nurses office.

"Back already?" The red haired nurse asked.

"God damn gym teacher beat me up," Mokuba stated, collapsing onto the somewhat hard, leather couch.

"Oh, well I can make you feel better," she said walking over to him.

"I'm afraid I'm in no shape for that luv, my dick is out of order," he mumbled.

"I wasn't talking about that you pervert," she scowled and bent over, and began examining.

"Ooooh yah," Mokuba said, staring down her shirt. She immediately stood up and smacked the laughing Mokuba across the side of the head. He immediately quit and began clutching his head. "Oowww," he yelled rolling onto his side as sharp pains shot through his head.

"Oh I'm sorry Mokuba," she said, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Today was not going well.

~*~*~*~*~

"Well Mokuba, you are looking much better today," Mrs. Hino said as she peered around her classroom. The attendance had gone from six to 12. Better than Monday but still not very good considering the class usually had 32 student on Friday's.

"Comes with practice, Mokuba mumble before placing his head on his desk. After an incredibly terrifying look from the girl that sat beside him, he turned his head the other way. After one look at he boy who had so much acne you couldn't recognize him Mokuba decided to re think his last action. He lifted his head, and rested it in both his hands and studied the lines on his desk. 

"Now then, those of you who were here yesterday will know that we have a test today. And just because you didn't know won't be an excuse because it's on the novel study I gave you all three weeks ago. And it's only on the first seven chapters. I think three weeks is long enough to finish seven chapters. Even for our less than brilliant friends out there…" Mokuba felt slightly insulted as Mrs. Hino directed her stare at him.

"I'll have you know that I'm the only one of those less than brilliant people, as you called them, though they are more formally know as stoners, who even showed up yesterday!" Mokuba grumbled.

"They you know about the test…?"

"Well, uhh no…"

"Because you weren't here!"

"Only because you kicked me out!"

"Which I'm doing now. Mr. Kaiba if you would please collect your things and quietly make your way to the hallway, perhaps we'll see you again later."

"I don't know why I even bother with you're dumb class…" Mokuba grumbled standing up.

"It because of her boobs," a guy who sat across the room tried to say quietly.

Mrs. Hino's faced turned bright red and she slowly turned to the other boy. Then she pointed one finger to the door and the boy just shrugged. "The nurse has nicer boobs anyway," and he got up and followed Mokuba out and down the hall to the nurses room.

~*~*~*~*~

"Why don't you just get out now Mr. Kaiba?" Mr. Niotaki suggested.

Mokuba was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yah, I think you're right," he said and turned, leaving the gym.

~*~*~*~*~

School generally went the same way until Friday. Halloween, the ultimate excuse for a party, not that Mokuba felt he needed an excuse. But he felt today was going to be a bit different that most Fridays, not only would there be a bunch of guys running around in penis costumes, and your average slutty cheer leaders in their slutty, but particularly appealing cheer leader outfits. No, Mokuba didn't mind Halloween at all, but today he was exceptionally excited. Despite his new found emotion, Mokuba walked to school, dragging his feet and looking at the ground until he ran into a tall guy with blonde hair that for some reason, was oddly familiar.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the blonde guy shouted.

"Shut the fuck up," Mokuba mumbled, suddenly in a bad mood.

"What'd you say to me punk?" the blonde guy demanded, grabbing onto the color or Mokuba's shirt.

"Piss off asshole!" Mokuba shouted, immediately swinging his arms around and detaching the other guys hands from his shirt.

"You're lucky I'm over 18 and you're under or I'd kick the crap outta you right now."

"I'd kick the shit outta you anyway if I wasn't late for class," Mokuba said as the bell rang.

"Why I outta…" his voice trailed off and Mokuba rounded the corner and entered the schoolyard.

Mokuba stood in front of the school for a minute, secretly wondering what was going to happen in the lightly tanned private school. He didn't have long to think about it though because before long his gym teacher started yelling at him and threatening him with the stick he conveniently carried around all the time. Mokuba walked in the school, the furthest door away from the teacher he could, stopped at his locker for a few moments, ditching his coat and then continued onto class.

"You're late Mr. Kaiba," Mrs. Hino said, glaring strictly at him.

"Hey, I'm here aren't I?" Mokuba said, collapsing into a vacant desk in the back corner.

"And so are your fellow _stoners_ as you called them the other day, and they were on time."

"Yah, but I was here all week," Mokuba defended himself.

"Either shut-up or get out Mokuba," Mrs. Hino said, turning her attention back to the sheet of paper she had been studying.

Mokuba chose the latter of the choices, flipping his binder open and staring at the familiar blank page, he was kicked out of this class more often than not so he didn't have a lot of the information required to write the term final. Which was actually taking place in two weeks, and just happened to be what they were preparing for now. They were either to be studying or reading the novel study, a book titled _Ender's Game_, Mokuba hadn't even started. Mokuba pulled the book from the left side of his binder and studied the cover, it appeared to be a space ship, but Mokuba wasn't sure.

Mokuba set the book back down and looked around the room, all but two of the desks were full now, almost everyone that did attend the class was there. Several were sleeping, others staring into space and the odd few were actually studying or reading. Mokuba smirked slightly as a girl swatted a fly that was buzzing around her head. Flies were stupid this time of year, if nature were to have it's way they wouldn't even be alive. It was too cold for them.

Mokuba returned his attention to the empty sheet of paper in front of him and pulled a pen out of the side holder and began making large circles on the paper. Over and over, the noise seem to get louder and louder in the silent room until the girl in front of him finally spun around and was about to say something when someone knocked on the door, distracting both of them.

Mrs. Hino looked at the door, looking over the top ring of her glasses, trying to see who it was, but they were hiding around the corner, "Come in," she called. 

Mokuba watched, almost excitedly as the door slowly opened, unfortunately for his, the door opened his way, so all he could see at the moment was the door. He was slightly disappointed when the vice principle walked through the door and over to Mrs. Hino, whispering something in her ear. Mokuba noted, however, that he didn't close the door behind him, which he usually did. Mrs. Hino nodded and the vice principal motioned to someone. 

Mokuba quickly returned his gaze to the door and waited impatiently for whoever it was. His eyes widened slightly as a girl walked through the doorway, and slowly up the isle to the front of the room. She was short, with long, auburn colored hair and a light cream colored skin, which was currently red as she walked through the room, he shoulders crunched up slightly around her face. She was holding a black school bag with both of her hands, staring at the floor as she walked closer to the two teachers. She stopped in front of them, she barley came up the principles shoulders and he was only about 5'10", though she simply continued to stare at the floor, more his shoes now actually.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mrs. Hino suggested as the vice principle gave her one last smile and strode over to the door, exciting and leaving.

The girl turned towards the class, but continued to stare at the floor before looking up slowly, her eyes locking with Mokuba's for just a second. Something lit up inside of him, like a forest fire, out of control, that died quickly as she looked away, but Mokuba couldn't forget her eyes. Beautiful honey brown eyes. Mokuba impatiently waited for her to speak, to hear what her voice sounded like. But she remained silent as she stared att he back wall.

"Well go one child, tell us about yourself," Mrs. Hino said, slighlty aggrivated.

The girl nodded and then opened her mouth, inhaled slowly, exhaled once more, glanced at the floor one last time before starting to speak, "My Names is Katsuya Shizuka, at least that's what they tell me. I actually don't remember anything before 10 months ago. I was on one of those trolley things, in the city and it got collided into by a huge truck, or so I'm told. Three people died… nearly twenty were injured, and I lost my memory," Shizuka explained.

Katsuya… the name was familiar. There was a guy in Kaiba's tournament 5 years earlier that's name was Katsuya, Jounochi that was it. Mokuba faintly recalled a short, annoying little whiny girl that had followed him around. She's been shorter, and flatter, and not nearly as appealing then though.

"I spent the last nine months in a mental hospital where the poked and prodded me with machines of all different sorts, trying to get my memory back, but it wasn't working. Nothing was coming so the finally sent me back out into the real world so I could start over. I met my parents, but I didn't like them, so I live with my older brother Katsuya Jounochi. He's 21 and is working two jobs trying to support both of us, he's pretty cool, apparently before i lost my memory we were pretty close and I was actually nearly blind until he won some weird card game and got 3000 dollars to pay for my operation. Then I-," Shizuka suddenly stopped, looking around at everyone who was staring at her. She blushed deeply and looked at the ground, not speaking anymore.

"Well… it sounds like you've had a very interesting like Shizuka," Mrs. Hino finally said after a long, ackward silence. She looked around the room, a slightly worried look on her face, her brow wrinkled slightly. It wrinkled even more when Mokuba's hand shot up in the air. "Yes?" she asked, slowly and reluctantly.

"I have a question…" Mokuba said slowly, not entirely sure if she should be asking it. Shizuka looked shyly at him, nodding slightly. "Does the name Kaiba mean anything to you?"

Shizuka's simply frowned for a moment, "I told you-," but she stopped suddenly when a pair of ice blue eyes flashed before her. Shizuka quickly raised her hand, placing her palm on her fore head, and fell down onto one knee, whimpering slightly as pain shot through her head.

"That's very interesting…" Mokuba mumbled quietly as everyone went rushing to her side. 

~*~*~*~*~

Memories…things that tell us what we used to be, what other people used to be. It's a small miracle when I can remember what I was like the night before. So that pretty much means that there is no way I'm going to remember much about this girl who I knew a long time ago.

Once upon a time, a LONG time ago, I was the little brother of Seto Kaiba. Then I grew up and I changed into something completely different. No longer do I run to my brother whenever I have a little problem. In fact I barely see him anymore. I don't look up to my brother to be my only friend. I'm not a little child anymore. I turned into a messed up something or other.

Like the little butterfly that went into its cocoon…- I wandered off of the topic. Back to 'What ever happened to baby Mokuba?'. 

I'm totally different and so are the people that I knew when I was younger, or at least she's different from what I can tell. That was another thing of when I was younger, I only cared to know about Seto and what he was up to. Nothing really mattered, just me and him. So that girl and her brother and of their friends were alright but I didn't pay them much mind.

But is this what happens to all girls you don't pay attention to and lose track of for a long time and then find? They turn out to be great, well good looking. What else can be said, the girl passed out in class. Which makes me wonder about what exactly happened to her, why exactly was she hospitalized?

There is huge blank and I'm actually curious enough that I feel like I want to fill it in.

What ever happened to her and her brother after the tournament and before the incident which took her memory? And what about those friends they had, where had they all gone? It feels like they all just disappeared, people don't just disappear. But my memories disappear. I can feel that I DID used to know them, I know that this contradicts what I said earlier about not noticing them at all.

I wish I could understand my own abused mind. I think that things are on way but they are actually another way. Just like when you're high, the world is going forward but you seem to be spinning. Running towards the finish line only to have a maze rise up around you- is this how she feels? She said she had amnesia, a huge blank in her memory. I have bunch of small blanks, are we one in the same in that sense. Something happened to her, caused by others, I keep doing something to myself, a result of my own actions…

Will I one day look back on my life and just see a huge gap? Will I use so many drugs that this will all just disappear from my mind…?

**So guys?? Did I do okay? I know it doesn't make up for it taking so long, but it's not bad eh'? I like this chapter… I like shizuka's story too… you guys'll note this chapter title is in english lol… You guys can help me you know lol, get our your whips and start cracking, I really need it lol… I'm just not dedicated right now, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I get and idea, speaking of such, any idea's guys? I know what I generally want to happen, but not really the fillers… you know on top of having a new job, a new social life and… lol writers block I found this swicked cool new yu-gi-oh role playing site… so you guys can now half blame shardypsychoelf for it now ;) lol… oh and you! Shardy… update!**


	5. Narrow Miss

So here it is after 5 longs months of waiting I'm really sorry guys I just lost my kick for it. But I am finally updating and I think I'm getting more into this writing thing once again because I actually started a new fan fic! It's- of course- SetoXSerenity lol… but with a fun new twist- it's kind of Au but I feel that if I ever get the prologue done then you guys will probably like it. Check my bio in a couple of days and there'll probably be a summary for it there. Anyway- so here's the next chapter, you'll probably be able to tell where I picked up a couple of days ago because truth be told a good majority of it's been done for awhile lol. It gets particularly amusing (at least I certainly thought so. But I'll stop making you guys wait and let you read on lol… I hope you like it

Narrow Miss

"Do you remember that girl from Battle City?" Mokuba asked his brother from where he sat in front of the TV playing his xXx Box, some stupid role playing game called Final Fantasy 22-2. Kaiba was sitting on the couch behind him, pounding away on his laptop.

"Which one?" Kaiba asked, not even raising his eyes.

"Katsuya… Jounouchi's little sister," Mokuba said as he chopped away at some goblin with a generic looking monkey boy named Effro.

"That annoying little one that couldn't figure anything out for herself and followed her brother around like a sick puppy?" Kaiba asked, one eyebrow raised as he glanced over the top of his laptop at the back of his younger brothers head.

"Yeah… Shizuka…" Mokuba said.

"What about her?" Kaiba asked.

"She enrolled in my school the other day. Apparently she was in one of those trolley cars when it got crashed into by a truck and she can't remember anything that happened before it," Mokuba wasn't sure why he had brought it up, nor was he sure where the conversation was heading. It wasn't very often that he and Seto had a civilized conversation these days though and Mokuba found himself enjoying it.

"Good, maybe she and her brother won't be such saps anymore and she'll learn to think for herself," Kaiba said absently. "Why did you bring her up anyway?"

"I don't know… just I can kind of relate. Not entirely, but I can't remember a lot of what goes on when I'm out of it… I was just-" Mokuba stopped, he shouldn't really have said that, he was going to get some lecture about how it was all his own choice and that shit now. "Never mind, I was just curious if you remembered her."

"I wish I didn't," Kaiba said, gagging as he thought of her 'you can do it' speeches.

"She remembers you though. I asked her, in class if the name Kaiba meant anything to her and she like started having a seizure or something like that. Did you do something to her on the air ship Seto?" Mokuba asked, not really trying to accuse him, just asking.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kaiba demanded, suddenly angry.

"Apparently something did…" Mokuba smirked slightly, and then quickly said something else before Kaiba could get mad. "But I mean, it's just weird that she can't remember anything, including her sappy brother, and then all of a sudden one word makes her remember something… after she's spent 9 months in a mental hospital and they couldn't make her remember anything. What happened Seto? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Kaiba said angrily, slamming his laptop shut and striding towards the door. "I hardly spoke to the little whore the entire time; I have no idea why she would remember me. And might I add that Kaiba is your last name as well, perhaps it was you who did something to her and just can't remember because like you said, you can't remember some things because all that dope is frying your brain."

He was lying, Mokuba could tell he was lying, he wouldn't have gotten nearly as worked up about it if he hadn't been. Kaiba's number one failure, he could lie worth shit because he always got mad about it. That was interesting indeed, was Kaiba mad now, that Shizuka couldn't remember any of it?

Mokuba laughed slightly, "My brothers a fucking pedophile, she's younger than I am," Mokuba couldn't help but smirk at that. Mokuba was 16, Kaiba was 21 and Shizuka was only 15… seven years difference, yes, Kaiba was definitely a pedophile. The things a guy never knew about his older brother.

…………

A young blonde girl, probably no older than 16 stood outside a window, inside a building, cradling a baby, no more than 4 months old, in her arms. Her face was pale, the puffiness of her eyes marked that she had been crying in the near future. She'd been babysitting her friends kid. She'd said that she would be home in a couple of hours, and when she hadn't come home the next day… well she hadn't really been to worried. Her friend did that sometimes, stayed out all night. It's not that she didn't love her baby, she was… well she was only 16. She'd been cheated out of her childhood a year before when she'd gotten a little too drunk and then had sex, and got pregnant. The blonde girl allowed it, but only once an awhile, she was getting paid to watch the kid right? It wasn't like she couldn't live without her mother for several days, so long as someone was watching her. The baby had been premature, nearly two months premature, barley survived. The mother hardly made it as well… they were both too ill to breast feed, so the baby was on bottles.

So anyway, she had waited all night, for the baby's mother to come home, not too worried, but by the next evening she was beginning to wonder what the child's mother was doing. She continued to wait however, until the next morning, when she finally called the police, explaining the situation to them.

_"I'm just babysitting her baby, but she's usually back sometime during the night, or at the very latest early in the morning. But she's been gone since Friday night, I don't know what to do anymore!" she said frantically into the phone, rocking the crying baby._

"Calm down ma'am, we'll need a description," the woman on the other line said.

"Shoulder length black hair, green eyes, fairly short, maybe 5'2, 5'3… I've got pictures…" she said.

"Could you bring us one?"

"I don't know, I don't have a car… I'm babysitting the baby, she's sleeping," the girl said into the phone again.

"We'll come to you; can you give us the address?"

The girl did, brushing her blonde bangs out of her face and then hanging up the phone she waiting for the police to come to the house she shared with her friend. She gave them several pictures to look through.

"Who is this boy?" the female officer asked.

"It was her boyfriend at the time I think…" her voice trailed off. She didn't like to talk about him very much.

"The father of the baby?"

"I don't know, she never even told me his name. It's an older picture, from before she got pregnant though…"

"Thank-you miss, we'll inform you if we find any news on her. Until then can you continue to take care of the baby?"

"I have to go to school tomorrow…" the tears started. "I'm only 16!"

"Yea ma'am, we understand. Just for today, if we don't find any information before then we'll send someone to take care of her."

It was three days later, for five days the mother had been missing before she finally got a call. They'd found a body, not the news she'd been looking for. They weren't sure it was her though, so she was called down to the mortuary to view the body they found, to confirm if it was her or not. Not the results she had been hoping for…

"Excuse me miss, would you like me to take the baby?" a lady in a business suit asked. The girl nodded, handing the baby over to the woman. "Are you ready?" She nodded, shaking slightly as the curtains in front of her began to open. And then she screamed, collapsing onto the floor into a fit of tears.

……………

"Stupid dog, I hardly feel I spent hundreds of dollars on your training so that I should still have to walk you." Mokuba grumbled angrily at the Yellow Lab trotting happily at his side. He'd gotten Hikari several years earlier, before his plunge into the darker side of Domino, back when he was innocent and actually enjoyed spending time doing things besides drinking, smoking and sex. While he was usually able to avoid the task by ordering one of the maids or butlers to do it, Kaiba had threatened to flush his entire stash of weed down the toilet if he didn't and so there he was, walking the dog. Little did he know Kaiba was in the midst of disposing of his weed as he walked.

Mokuba pushed off with his roller blades, forcing Hikari into a run as he tried to work of some of his pent up adrenaline. He bent his head down and pushed harder with his feet, Hikari loping easily along beside him. "Hell for a dog that almost never gets walked you sure- wuahhh!" Mokuba was yanked backwards by the hand holding the leash and felt himself falling backwards, one foot of the ground and hard contact with the ground as the blade without the brake simply rolled backwards. Hikari quickly came back around the other side of the post she had rapped herself around and began lavishing him with kisses. "You stupid fucking-"

"Oh! Are you okay?" came a sweet, high pitched voice along with a miniature Hikari who began climbing all over him, licking his face and hands.

"Oh, uh yea sure," Mokuba mumbled, shoving Hikari and her miniature self off him and looking up to see who it was. Her long auburn hair fell over her face as she leaned over him, blocking out the bright sun attempting to blind him.

"I was so sure you were going to plow right into me and then your dog wrapped herself around a pole to stop you! She's really smart…" Shizuka smiled patting Hikari affectionately and then offering Mokuba her hand. "Do you need some help up?" she asked and then grabbed the puppy who was once again mauling him. "H.P. leave him alone," she picked the puppy up and set him down beside the obedient Hikari.

"H.P… what's that stand for?" Mokuba asked, accepting Serenity's outstretched hand, though hardly able to put any of his weight into that arm because she was hardly big enough to assist him.

"Happy puppy," she smiled brightly. "I haven't got a name for him yet… Joey brought him home yesterday for me. So far I've just called him Happy Puppy. What's your Dog's name?" she asked.

Mokuba studied her carefully, he wasn't sure if she was just being friendly despite what had happened or if she really didn't remember him. It certainly didn't seem like she did… then again before he had been at the back of the room in a school uniform. Now he was dressed in dark baggy blue jeans, a red T-shirt with some weird logo on the front and a red headband under his long black bangs and beneath most of his hair. Also wearing roller blades making him probably three inches taller.

"Hikari," he answered.

"Oh that's a perfect name!" she said, kneeling beside her and smiling as she licked her cheek. "Oh I wish I'd come up with that first."

"Bug."

"Pardon…?" Shizuka asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know, Bug, it's an interesting name…"

Shizuka picked her puppy up and held him away from her, looking into his eyes. "What do you think Bug?" She asked and then smiled as he began wagging his tail enthusiastically. "Okay, Bug it is," she looked back at Mokuba. "I'm Shizuka by the way…" she said, offering a small smiled.

"Yea, I know," Mokuba replied. Why was he here again? Oh yea, walking the dog… "I'm Mokuba-"

"Kaiba, the boy from class, that's what I thought but I didn't want to make a fool of myself just in case you weren't…"

"Sooo, you really can't remember anything?" Mokuba asked as they began to walk down the street, Hikari trotting happily at his side as Bug weaved in and out under her feet.

"Well, nothing until you said that name… and then just eyes, ice blue eyes. Nothing else…" Shizuka shrugged. "It doesn't really matter though, apparently I was practically blind once too but I don't remember so it doesn't matter."

"You don't regret… not being able to remember anything?" Mokuba asked, little did Shizuka know this conversation was much deeper than it appeared. Lately he'd really been thinking about all of the blanks in his life. How many brain cells he's killed smoking pot that he could hardly remember most of battle city. The blanks, all the little blanks. Mokuba didn't remember much about any of that space between Battle City and the beginning of high school of his own life. It was all-just, follow Kaiba around and hope that he was always around to take care of him. And then high school started, and he could remember the first time he did pot like it was just the day before. What used to be huge in his life was now small and what didn't even exist and no one ever expected it to was now huge. He lived but to please his body, to give into its whimsical fantasies and addictions.

Then there was this girl, young, innocent and beautiful, going through almost the exact same thing only it wasn't her fault. The pain afflicted upon her, not to be able to remember why she had that scar on her knee, or why she got headaches when she read in the dark. When did her parents split? What happened that kept her and her brother so close? She'd never know, no matter how hard she tried she just had to trust everyone else to fill in the details for her. She'd never remember how sad she was when her first goldfish died, or the excitement she experience on her 12th birthday when her brother popped out of a box as a surprise after not seeing him for nearly two years. She'd never know… and no amount of emotion or desire would ever change that.

Yet Mokuba did it willingly. He knew what he was doing to himself and simply continued. Then he met this girl, and for some reason her situation and the fact that he had known her before and she didn't even remember him, is just got him thinking. She couldn't judge, because she didn't know.

"Well I don't really know what I'm missing, you know? The doctors tried for months to get me to remember and I still can't remember anything. What is the point in regretting it? There's nothing I can do. It makes more sense to go out and have fun, make a new life for myself than to sit at home wallowing in my own self pity. I don't want to be miserable so I'm just moving on, making new friends, remaking friends with the old ones," Shizuka shrugged. "And first I was really upset, because I couldn't remember anything and everything was strange, but it's okay now because I'm meeting new people everyday, just like you. It's like an adventure."

Was this girl for real? How could someone just accept not being able to remember anything? Mokuba just wanted to yell out at her, all her positives views in life were getting on his nerves. How could someone be so okay not remembering anything about their childhood? Who you were as a child had is impact on what you became as an adult. That lesson you learned about not touching the burner was one of those ones you learned as a kid, one of those mistakes you learned from.

Yet, the more Mokuba thought about it the more he realized that he didn't remember touching the burner either, just remembered that he wasn't supposed to because it burnt him. Nor did he remember actually falling off the cupboards and finally learning why the maids had been so insistent upon it being dangerous. Did anyone actually remember _learning_ the lesson about why you weren't supposed to approach big dogs despite their tails wagging?

Mokuba didn't say anything for awhile, but bent over and unhooked Hikari's leash and sent a ball flying across the park which she raced to retrieve, Bug following clumsily behind. His thoughts were wandering deep inside his head, searching for… he didn't know. What was with this girl? A girl that made him think of something other than sex… and she was hot too…

"I'm sorry," she said smiling slightly. "I didn't mean to- to say all that. You probably don't care at all and just think I'm some stupid little girl that never shuts up…"

He glared at her out of the corner of his eye. He should, most girls who babbled on about anything he dismissed quickly enough, all the wanted from the female race was pleasure. Why was he more interested in this girl than he was supposed to be? This was insane, he was going insane. He had to get away from her before he got all sentimental and did something stupid like ask her on a date- a _date_.

"No, not really," Mokuba said but then glanced at his watch. "Oh I gotta go, my brother's got a conference tonight and-" Mokuba racked his brain for an excuse. "He's making me go with him. Keep up appearances you know, downside to being rich I guess." Mokuba whistled and Hikari came bounding over, her shadow doing his best to keep up.

"Yea, I guess so," Shizuka turned around, bending over to pick up Bug.

_Oh yea, that's what I'm talking about_ Mokuba thought, licking his lips slightly. Mokuba practically kicked himself in the back of his head for not noticing her clothes earlier. _Something really must be wrong with me…_ he shook his head slightly but continued to allow his eyes to wander up and down her beautiful body. She wore a short black skirt with red halter top beneath a loose white zipper up windbreaker. Her clothes were simple, but definitely sexy. _Ugh- I really need to get outta here_ he thought, clipping Hikari's leash back onto her red harness and then spinning around, offering Shizuka a smile and a wave before speeding down the street back towards his house, his long black hair flying out behind him.

"Well he left in a hurry…" Shizuka, said to the little yellow puppy squirming in her arms. "yes, yes let's go home Bug."

……………

Mokuba snapped his gas tank shut, hiding his keys before walking up the three steps before walking slowly down the path leading to his destination for the night. The house was small, incredibly small actually. It consisted of two small windows, one which was boarded from the outside, the other simply had a thick blanket covering it on the inside, one to either side of a doorway consisting of two doors. The first door was a glass door, or, it tried to be a glass door, thin metal holding the two panes of glass in place, one which was smashed, glass hanging by hardly anything off one part.

Mokuba opened this door cautiously, disgusted to have to touch something as vile as the door much less enter the building, but he rapped twice on the worn, wooden door following the glass one. He then quickly jumped back as the door seemed to fall right of its hinges towards him. As a large cloud of smoke rolled out of the now open door way, several heads turned to stare at him. Mokuba offered a weak smiled before one of the larger men quickly scrambled to his feet, grabbing Mokuba by the front of his shirt and yanking him into a small living room and the quickly replacing the door on it's hinges.

"Can't you fucking read?" the man then demanded, pointing to a sign that was conveniently laying on the ground just inside the door reading _use back door. _Mokuba wasn't sure how he was supposed to have read the sign when it lay inside the building but he decided against arguing with the man and just mumbled an apology.

"So you're the kid?" Another guy asked Mokuba, who nodded as response. "Welcome to our home," he smirked, offering the hand that wasn't pre-occupied with the hooker on his lap. Mokuba cringed slightly, the guy looked and smelt like he hadn't bathed in weeks, he pitied the poor girl being paid to sit on his lap and be pleasant and pleasurable.

Ignoring his natural instinct to not touch the bacteria infected man Mokuba reached his hand out and shook the other guys hand, offering a weak smile, "Yea, I guess that's me…"

"Good, good," he smiled. "Got the cash?"

"Don't leave home without it," Mokuba pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, flipped it open and pulled out ten twenty dollar bills.

"Perfect, good, that's great. I got your grass in the basement, you mind me asking how you came up on that cash?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean…" Mokuba frowned slightly.

"Good, that's good, that's all I needed to know. I mean, money is money but you know we don't appreciate being able to be traced back to a thief as well should be get busted."

"That's Mokuba Kaiba baby," the hooker on his lap purred, offering him and sexy smile, "his brother is the richest man in Japan."

Mokuba looked the girl up and down, she had long, strange looking blonde hair and wore a tight red dress which was much to low cut for his tastes. He liked cleavage, there was no denying that but there was a different between looking sexy and looking desperate. She seemed to know who he was… though he couldn't have placed her if his life had depended on it, he didn't like whores, not when he could get sex for free elsewhere.

"Oh really?" the man purred, looking up at Mokuba who looked scared half to death, he didn't like gay guys anymore than he likes whores…

"Yea…" Mokuba hated that, he was but a shadow, Seto Kaiba's little brother… never to be anything more.

"Good, this is good. Well if you'll just follow me I'll get you your plant and if you feel like it you can maybe sit down and smoke a few bowls with us," the man raised an eyebrow at Mokuba who just shrugged and followed him into another room and then down a long, wooden stairs case. The stairs case wandered lower and lower into the basement until the finally reached a door which the man swung open and stepped through into a huge green house type thing, marijuana plants lining several tables.

The man led him into an adjoining room where they was several bags of the plant ground up and ready to smoke. He picked up five small zip lock bags with the green substance lining about two inches of weed the bottom.

Mokuba took the bags and then froze, they both froze, as a loud crash came from upstairs and then shouts erupted loudly. It was all gibberish to Mokuba, sounded almost…Jamaican? Either way, the guy's standing before him eyes went wide and he scrambled for the rest of the drugs, and yelling at Mokuba to help him, who quickly pocketed his weed and assisted the man. He lifted several large blocks of cement out of the ground and helped him throw the weed in there but ran away as he tried to get him to help him hide the plants. There was no fucking way he was getting caught here, Seto would have his head.

Dashing back into the plant room Mokuba looked around, ignoring the man's shouts for help and his money. Mokuba quickly assessed the situation; he could hear the shouts up top as the police searched for their stash. Truth be told, this basement looked a lot like his basement, old, and if we guess correctly there should be a cellar door over… yup. Brilliant.

Mokuba shook the rust hinges, coughing as dust fell down on him. You'd think drug dealers would have this as an accessible way out, being drug dealers and all. Mokuba continued to rattle the door, faster as he heard shouts near the top of the stairs. Finally he managed to wedge them open just as several feet came pounding down the stairs. He heard shouts to stop just quickly climbed up the stone stair case, two at a time, black hair flying out behind him as he run across the yard and turned down the alley, before leaping into another yard.

He watched as two cops went flying by in a blur of navy blue and yellow stripes, and muffled a laugh as one lost his hat and then nearly fell on his ass trying to catch it before it landed in a puddle- he was unsuccessful. Mokuba stayed motionless until after the cop picked his hat out of the puddle and with one last disgusted grunt when running after his partner in search for him.

Mokuba sighed quietly and then began racking his brain for an idea of how to get out of this. He had several problems he needed to fix, first of all- he was being searched for meaning he had to get out of there and he had to do it fast. Second, of all his jeep was sitting in front of this house- that was probably the stupidest thing he could have done. As soon as he fixed the first problem and removed himself from the vicinity of the house then he'd have to call in and report it stolen. The third problem involved being hunted down and possibly beaten nearly to death in the near future because he had somehow managed to get out of the house with both the weed and the money he had meant to give to the dealer for the weed.

Well it was usually best to start at the beginning. Mokuba crept silently along the fence until he reached a line of bushes which rested against the fence to the adjoining yard. He wormed his way in between the fence and the bushes before pulling out his cell phone and quickly dialing the only person who would help his number. This was probably suicide actually, sure he'd help Mokuba but he'd never heard the end of it.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Mokuba was getting impatient; this was a life or death situation, not only for him but also for the ignorant ass who wouldn't answer his phone.

Ring

Ring

"I'm gonna fucking kill you if-"

"Kaiba," came a sudden growl on the other side of the phone.

"I need your help," was Mokuba's reply which came quickly after he'd gotten over the shock.

"What did you do this time?" Kaiba demanded, a bored tone in his voice.

"Can I explain it a bit later? I'd rather get out of here before they bring the dogs and they decide to rip my head off and then tell all about it in every newspaper in all of Japan and ruin everything you've ever worked for," Mokuba hissed angrily.

Silence followed Mokuba's smart ass statement and then annoyed grunt, "Where are you?"

Mokuba quickly told his older brother his location and was about to hang up when he added one last comment, "Oh and Seto… could you maybe phone the police and tell them someone stole my jeep?"

That didn't sound very good at all and had Mokuba been in the same room as Kaiba he probably would have ran in fright from the look his older brother shot across the room at no one unparticular. Needless to say he didn't reply, rather just grabbed his coat from the chair he had ceremoniously thrown it upon early that evening and stormed out of his office muttering every curse in every language he'd ever learned.

Meanwhile Mokuba remained huddled behind his bush, impatiently awaiting Kaiba's arrival and hoping that they didn't have time to phone the neighboring city and ask them to bring the dogs in to hunt down an escapee. Surely Kaiba would get here before they could do that… despite the fact the city was only 20 minutes away it couldn't possibly take Kaiba that long to make his way across town, especially not with his entire reputation at stake.

But the waiting made it certainly seem to take forever. Mokuba could hear the shouts of both captors and prisoners shouting both curses and demands. He heard mentions of himself- more formally know as "the boy in the basement" and was rather aggravated to find that he couldn't hear the reply. No doubt they were ratting on him- stupid whore couldn't keep her mouth shut in informing everyone of his identity and since he had somehow managed to run off with 2 hundred dollars worth of weed as well as two hundred dollars… surely they knew he was good for it. If they ever got out of jail he'd give them the money- actually just to be safe he'd bring the money to the prison and after they could wipe their asses with it if it pleased them to do so.

A familiar horn beep quickly pulled Mokuba from his thoughts, Kaiba had arrived. Perfect, now all Mokuba had to do was figure out a way to get to his vehicle without being stopped and questioned- damn that could be hard. Deciding he needed some information before he made anymore to get out of this rather sticky situation he dialed Kaiba's cell phone number once again.

Despite Kaiba's obvious agitation he answered the phone in his regular bored tone, "Kaiba."

"Salutation brother, what's the situation out there?"

Kaiba blinked before replying in an annoyed tone this time, "whatever the hell it is you want to know would you mind saying it in plain English so we can get the hell out of there _before_ you get busted and Kaiba corps.'s reputation is sent plummeting to the ground?"

Mokuba frowned but decided that perhaps now as not he best of times to argue with him, "Well I'm kinda sitting in a puddle behind a bush and I can't see much of what's going on out there. General idea is I wanted to know if it's clear for me to just dash out there or if I need to be a little bit more sneaky about it…"

"Considering you are being searched for by what looks to be a good 10 cops I suggest you be at least a little discreet about it," Kaiba mocked his younger brother for his stupidity. "Which house are you behind?"

"Oh I don't know, I'll just stroll to the front of the house and get the house number for you there bro," Mokuba retaliated. Why was it that it seemed the brothers were incapable of having a decent conversation anymore?

"Do you want me to leave you here to be caught and then rot in jail?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"Oh but I know you wouldn't do it, you've got just as much if not more on the line that I do," Mokuba replied, though personally he really didn't feel his reputations exposure to the rest of the world would really ruin Kaiba corp. but it made a nice threat. "Anyway," Mokuba shifted so that he was on his hands and knees and began crawling along side the fence, pinning the phone to his ear with his shoulder so he could still speak. "Okay, the house is white." Mokuba said once the house came into view.

"Yes and so are 7 of the ten houses on this block," Kaiba replied in a bored tone.

"If you woulda waited I would have given you more information," Mokuba fumed- a lie. He had simply assumed Kaiba would be able to figure it out. Mokuba couldn't help wonder if he'd just suffered what one would call a 'blonde moment'. "Okay, but anyway, it's white and I think it has blue trim," Mokuba poked his head out as much as he dared to see in the drive way, "and I reckon it's got a dark colored Honda parked in the driveway.

Kaiba grunted in acknowledgement and Mokuba could hear the squeal of tires as Kaiba spun around and sped down the road, "If you're coming run because I can't guarantee the street will stay clear for much longer after that."

Mokuba decided to save his witty reply for once he got in the vehicle. He quickly stumbled to his feet, snapping his cell phone shut and making a mad dash to Kaiba's vehicle, stretching his long legs as far as he could manage without damaging a few things very valuable to him. He jumped into the car and slammed the door shut, signaling Kaiba to drive. He snatched up the hat the was sitting on the dashboard and throwing it on over his mess of black hair- which is anything would be his downfall since that's all the cops could really see of him earlier.

Kaiba sped off, sending Mokuba who happened to not be wearing his seatbelt vaulting into the door as he turned a sharp corner, his tires making that annoying high pitched tone they'd made previously and Mokuba decided perhaps now was a good time to use his previously thought of witty comment.

"Way to draw attention to yourself Bro. Getting a ticket for speeding and stunting would get you in the papers just as quickly as me getting busted for possession would." He decided afterwards that perhaps had he thought more about it could have made for a better finale but chose to let him off easy this time anyway.

Kaiba chose not to say anything regardless.

Da da nuah!!!! Shardy wanted a drug bust… so I made one lol it's kind of a cheap drug bust but it's a drug bust none-the-less. Hey, I have good news and bad news… which would you like first? The bad news I suppose lol well see since I quite writing this fic I decided to do a bit of research and perhaps find out what drugs are really like… well just weed and cocaine actually and I found them rather in-affective but I think I got a bit of an idea as to what it's like so this fic could get a bit more real if you know what I mean. But I assure you that most descriptions of the feelings and stuff are fairly precise because I got this major druggy friend who is like a walking story book… he's rather descriptive so it's like you never have to try anything yourself lol. So yea, that's actually the good and bad news, I started doing drugs is the bad and the story should get better now is the good!

Anyway, I hope this chapter was at least somewhat worth the very long wait (which I apologize again for) and I hope everyone's still reading it ! Yea, I'm working on the next chapter of Abaku along with Abaku shi and the new one that doesn't have a name yet and I want to try and put in some work on silent affair (check out divineangel143's bio for that story, it's a joint one). So yea, I hope you liked it a please let me know what you think and feel free to give me ideas!!

Oh yea, and also if you check out my bio you'll find the links to some wicked cool RPG sites, several of which are still in need of several characters if you guys are interested hope to here from you-

Mickee


End file.
